Honesty
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: Una poción que trae consigo consequencias desastrosas, deja a Sasuke actuando como un tonto enamorado. ¿Podrá Sakura ayudarlo cuando, al parecer, es ella el objeto de su afecto? Y, mas importante, ¿querrá ayudarlo? SxS /IN HIATUS/
1. I: Prologue

**Hola a todos!! Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, asi que les pido piedad, hace poco mas de un año que empece a leer el manga y puede que me equivoque con algunas cosas, por eso espera que e corrijan con criticas constructivas, jeje.**

**Esta idea salio de la nada, mientras trabajaba en el PC. Es un SasuSaku, porque adoro a esa pareja!, entre otras.**** Creo que eso es todo. Ah! Y Naruto no me pertenece, porque si asi fuera, Sasuke ya hubiera regresado a Konoha. XD.**

_**Edit: Empecé a escribir este fanfic uno o dos capitulos antes que empezara la batalla entre Sasuke y Deidara, o sea, que dentro de la linea de tiempo de la historia, lo que sea que haya ocurrido en el manga despues de eso, aqui no cuenta. Mas adelante esecificaré capitulos.**_

* * *

__

Algunas aclaraciones de vocabulario, de acuerdo al conocimiento que yo tengo del idioma japones, a algunos diccionarios y a otros escritores:  
-Baka/Dobe: Idiota, estupido.  
-Teme: una forma muy ruda de decir Tu al dirigirse a alguien, o utilizado (y trducido) como bastardo.  
-Aa: Si.  
-Chan: un sufijo que se usa solo con las chicas o con niños.  
-Kun: un sufijo que se usa solo con los chicos.  
-San: sufijo que indica respeto para con un adulto o alguien mayor que uno.  
-Sama: es como una forma mas formal que el -san, cuando se utilisa con personas, pero es mas utilisado al referirse a un dios.  
-Sensei: profesor.

* * *

_**"Honesty."**_

_**(Honestidad)**_

_**Por 'Ayumi'.**_

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**Prologue.**_

_**(Prólogo)**_

* * *

Naruto sonrió triunfal. Al fin había conseguido hacer la estúpida poción bien, al menos estaba casi seguro de eso, ya que se veía y olía como decía el pergamino que tenía que hacerlo, ahora solo le faltaba probarlo, pero no sabía con que o, mejor dicho, con quien, porque el definitivamente no se iba a arriesgar. Kakashi-sensei tendría que felicitarlo, después de ver eso. Comenzó a recordar la razón por la que se había pasado toda la semana tratando de hacer esa maldita poción y, de paso gastar casi todos sus ahorros…

**º**

**º**

**º**

"¡Pero, Kakashi-sensei!"- exclamó un joven rubio de diez y siete años totalmente desesperado.

El equipo siete, o equipo Kakashi, estaba en el campo de entrenamiento. El hombre de cabello platinado les había dicho que se pusieran en un caso extremo en donde todos ellos estaban envenenados, por lo que Sakura, la médico del equipo, no podría salvarlos a todos; les había dicho el nombre del veneno más utilizado y, por lo tanto, el más fácil de neutralizar y les indico que se prepararan un antídoto para neutralizarlo por unas horas, lo cual sería suficiente para que Sakura pudiera curarse a ella misma y preparar un antídoto para neutralizar el veneno de sus compañeros completamente. Y eso hicieron los tres jóvenes del equipo, o al menos uno de ellos trató.

Naruto no consiguió hacer el antídoto, ya que no supo cómo hacerlo. Hasta Sasuke, quien había vuelto hacia ya un año, lo logró y él no había alcanzado a tomar la clase obligatoria que Tsunade le impuso a todos los shinobis con un rango de Genin y superior, pero era obvio que Kabuto le enseñaría algo de medicina ninja, considerando que Orochimaru no hubiera permitido que su supuesto contenedor muriera antes de tiempo, aunque eso no era relevante, solo importaba que Sasuke sabia como hacer esos antídotos. Lo que frustró aun más a Naruto, sin tan solo no se hubiera dormido en esas clases…

"Lo siento, Naruto, pero deberías saber cómo preparar antídotos a estas alturas, así que es una orden."- dijo Kakashi. "Curar envenenamiento requiere de mucho chakra, incluso para alguien como Tsunade-sama, y no podemos arriesgar a que la medico ninja del equipo gaste su chakra antes de tiempo por una imprudencia."

Naruto volteó a ver a sus compañeros en busca de ayuda, pero no consiguió nada. "¿Sakura-chan?"

La joven pelirrosa sonrió apenada. "Lo siento, Naruto, pero Kakashi-sensei tiene razón."- dijo.

Naruto hizo un puchero, pero de nada le sirvió. "¿Sasuke-baka?"- preguntó esperanzado.

El Uchiha, quien había vuelto hacía ya un año a la aldea, lo miró con la misma indiferencia que mostraba siempre, pero con algo de burla también. "A mí no me mires, dobe, es tu culpa por dormirte en las clases."- dijo.

"Teme… ¿Y tu como lo sabes?"- preguntó molesto.

Sasuke sonrió de forma engreída. "¿Acaso sabes hacer otra cosa en clases que no sea eso? Eres tan inútil."

"Suficiente ustedes dos."- los reprendió Kakashi, que ya de por si estaba molesto. "Naruto, tienes una semana para preparar un antídoto o un veneno correctamente, de lo contrario tendrás que tomar la clases de nuevo y esta vez será Tsunade-sama tu maestra y nada de pedir ayuda."- y con eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse a una furiosa Tsunade reprendiéndolo por no prestar atención en clases. No, eso no era bueno. Miró a sus compañeros, quienes recogían sus cosas para ir a sus respectivas casas. Los observó detenidamente.

Desde que Sasuke había vuelto, todo cambio para el equipo siete, y no eran cambios malos, claro que no, de hecho eran todo lo contrario. El primer cambio bueno (muy bueno en la opinión de Naruto y Sakura), fue que Sai ya no tenía que estar con ellos, puesto que ya no se necesitaban reemplazos. El segundo fue la actitud de Sakura, quien en contra de toda expectativa, no se arrojó a los brazos de Sasuke (excepto el día que volvió, pero eso fue por la alegría que sintió y Naruto también lo abrazó ese día, luego de golpearlo por su estupidez, claro está), en lugar de eso, solo lo trataba como un buen amigo, igual que a Naruto, claro que el Uchiha no recibía golpes, lo cual Naruto encontraba tremendamente injusto.

Los otros cambios se fueron dando a medida que transcurría el año, el ambiente de compañerismo era más notable, ya no había esa tensión que rodeaba al joven Uchiha, ni ese deseo incontenible de competir por todo por parte de Naruto (en realidad eso aun estaba ahí, pero ya no era competir por todo ahora), ni esa absoluta devoción de Sakura hacia el moreno. Pero el mayor cambio fue la actitud de Sasuke para con los demás, aun era frio e indiferente y no lo culpaban, un habito tan arraigado es difícil de cambiar; sin embargo, al no tener que preocuparse de su venganza nunca más, se le veía más relajado, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, como si solo en ahora estuviera empezando a disfrutar de la vida, sin mencionar que ya no detestaba llamar la atención de las chicas, siempre y cuando fuera de lejos.

Naruto sintió una mano tocarle el hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, solo para verse cara a cara con sus compañeros. "¿Qué ocurre, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura lo miró con cierta preocupación, no era común en Naruto quedarse tan tranquilo, eso solo significaba problemas la mayoría de las veces. "¿Quieres que te acompañe a la biblioteca, Naruto?"

El joven Uzumaki sonrió ante la amabilidad de su compañera. "Gracias, Sakura-chan…"- dijo.

Sakura sonrió también y volteó a ver al joven a su lado. "¿Vienes, Sasuke-kun?"- preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sasuke se sonrojó imperceptiblemente y asintió. "Aa…"- fue todo lo que dijo.

El trío comenzó a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca.

Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke, sonriendo divertido, el ultimo Uchiha solo desvió la mirada al otro lado, tratando de ocultar el mismo sonrojo de minutos atrás, eso solo divirtió al rubio mas y lo llevó a pensar en otro de los muchos, pero quizás el más impactante , cambios que habían ocurrido: el comportamiento de Sasuke para con Sakura. Hasta antes del incidente con Orochimaru durante el examen Chuunin, Sasuke era muy frio con Sakura, a pesar de que solía rescatarla a menudo, pero luego de que ella lo abrasara para prevenirlo de cometer una atrocidad (según le habían contado a Naruto), Sasuke ya no fue _tan_ frio con ella.

Y ahora, después de haber vuelto, Sakura parecía ser la única que le sacaba una sonrisa sincera, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos y sin que nadie lo notara, además del hecho de que, al parecer, el Uchiha no podía negarle nada. Todos se percataron de ese cambio, pero creían que era solo debida a todo lo que la chica había hecho por él y esa era una forma de agradecerle. Sin embargo, Sakura creía que su cambio era que, desde su regreso, se habían hecho bueno amigo, lo que en realidad tenía algo que ver también en tan repentino cambio. Pero solo Naruto conocía la verdadera razón de esa actitud de Sasuke, puesto que él mismo se lo había confesado durante el examen especial que tuvieron que tomar para ascender a Chuunin…

"_Así que… Sasuke-teme… ahora solo te queda por restaurar tu clan y tus metas se cumplirán… ¿verdad?"- había preguntado Naruto, ingenuamente, no esperando lo que descubriría gracias a su intromisión._

_Sasuke, que en ese momento parecía estar demasiado preocupado pensando en otra cosa, contestó con honestidad sin quererlo del todo. "Aa…"_

"_¿Y… a quien piensas pedirle que te ayude a revivir tu clan?"- volvió a preguntar._

_Y lo que el joven Uzumaki escuchó luego, le hizo dirigir toda su atención hacia el moreno, dándose cuenta de que su amigo no era completamente consciente de lo que decía._

"_A Sakura…"_

"_¿Sakura?"_

"_Aa…"_

"_¿Haruno Sakura, nuestra compañera?"_

"_Aa…"_

_Naruto no lo podía creer. "¡¿Sakura-chan!?"_

_Sasuke volteó a verlo tras ese grito que casi lo dejó sordo. Encontrando al rubio con una expresión que mostraba una seriedad poco habitual en él. Arqueó una ceja, cuestionando la razón del grito escandaloso del Uzumaki._

"_Sasuke-teme… ¿Estas enamorado de Sakura-chan?"_

_Ante eso, Sasuke se puso de un divertido color rojo carmesí. "Pe-pe-pe… ¡¿Pero qué dices?!"- exclamó, sintiendo el nerviosismo apoderarse de él._

"_Pero es que yo te pregunte a quien le pedirías ayuda para revivir tu clan y tu dijiste que a Sakura-chan."- dijo Naruto seriamente._

"_No te escuche, yo… pensaba en otra cosa…"- dijo Sasuke, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado._

_Naruto sonrió maliciosamente. "Entonces pensaba en Sakura-chan, porque dijiste su nombre."_

"_¡Claro que no!"_

_Naruto volvió a ponerse serio. "Sasuke… Sé que me escuchaste, así que responde… ¿Por qué a Sakura-chan?"- dijo._

_Sasuke tuvo el presentimiento de que no lo dejaría en paz si no respondía. "No lo sé, supongo que es porque con ella me siento bien, a gusto…"_

"_Ya, pero… ¿Estas enamorado de ella?"_

_Sasuke solo lo miró un momento en silencio y Naruto vio algo en sus ojos que no supo identificar, pero de haberlo sabido…_

"_No… Solo me gusta, nada mas…"_

_Naruto iba a decirle, mas gritarle en realidad, de que no jugara con los sentimientos de la chica, ya que ella aun seguía enamorada de él aunque no lo demostrara, pero un kunai que cayó entre ellos, los obligó a volver a concentrarse en el examen._

Naruto suspiró. No había tenido otra oportunidad desde entonces para habla con el moreno sobre ese tema, pero después de unos meses, no lo creyó necesario, puesto que el rubio hizo un interesante descubrimiento. A Sasuke si le importaba Sakura, y más de lo que él quería admitir. ¡Es que era tan obvio! Bueno al menos lo era para él, que se había pasado casi seis meses observando a sus amigos, en busca de algún indicio de romance entre ellos. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el gran vengador todopoderoso, Uchiha Sasuke, no podía negarle nada a su compañera de equipo, Haruno Sakura; ya que todos y cada uno de los favores que ella le pedía, él accedía sin rechistar. Y es por eso que Naruto supo que, si bien Sasuke no estaba enamorado de Sakura, al menos se había encariñado bastante con ella.

El trío llegó finalmente a la biblioteca y Naruto se despidió de sus amigos, no sin antes hacer un último intento por conseguir ayuda.

"Sakura-chan, ayúdame con esto, solo un poco, por favor…"- dijo, poniendo su mejor cara de perrito faldero.

Pero su amigo/rival le frustró el plan.

"Olvídalo, dobe. Seguramente Kakashi fue a decirle a Tsunade-sama que no pudiste hacer un antídoto sencillo y ella se entera de que Sakura te ayudó, la meterás en problemas."- dijo.

"Sasuke-kun tiene razón, Naruto… Y tú sabes cómo es Tsunade-shishiou cuando se enfada."- dijo Sakura. "Lo lamento."

"Bueno, no importa, nos vemos."- se despidió el rubio.

Sus compañeros se despidieron también y comenzaron a alejarse. Naruto alcanzo a escuchar algo que se dijeron, que lo hizo reír a más no poder.

"¿Me acompañas a hacer unas compras para mi madre, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa…"

Naruto entró en la biblioteca, riendo ligeramente, ya la próxima semana tendría tiempo para molestar a Sasuke con respecto a eso, por ahora, su única preocupación seria hacer el estúpido antídoto para que Tsunade no lo regañara. Estuvo paseándose por los pasillos de antídotos en busca de algún libro a pergamino tuviera algo que le sirviera, lo cual sería una manual de instrucciones de preparación y todo, hasta que finalmente dio con lo que buscaba. Era un pergamino viejo y gastado, pero se podía leer, en la etiqueta decía: _Venenos, antídotos y pociones para Principiantes._

"¡Si, esto me va a servir!"- exclamó, recibiendo una mirada severa por parte de los que ocupaban la biblioteca.

Tomó el pergamino y se fue a una de las mesas, lo abrió sin mucho cuidado y ojeó la escritura sin mucho interés, definitivamente, leer no era su hobby favorito. Se detuvo ante algo que llamó su atención, una especie de elixir o algo así, se veía relativamente fácil, leyó los ingredientes que necesitaría y sonrió, podía conseguirlos en la aldea, lo que era aun mejor. Siguió leyendo para ver si tenía alguna referencia para que servía ese elixir, cuyo nombre no sabía puesto que estaba borroso, y la encontró, entonces comenzó a leer en voz alta, pero solo audible para él.

"_El elixir de… (borroso)… es una fuerte poción que hace… (borroso)… senti… (borroso)… amor… (borroso)… la persona que lo beba hacia la primera persona… (borroso)… que vea… (borroso)… El efecto dura un mes y va incrementando a medida que pasen los días, haciendo el sentimiento cada vez más intenso. La duración varía dependiendo de la persona afectada indirectamente, quien deberá decir cómo se siente con respecto a la persona que bebió el elixir, para así desvanecer el efecto y todo volverá a la normalidad… (borroso)… el resultado puede variar dependiendo de los siguiente casos:_

_-Si la persona afectada indirectamente __no__ corresponde los sentimientos del afectado por la poción, este último olvidara todo… (borroso)… y el efecto de la poción se desvanecerá._

_-Si la persona afectada indirectamente __si__ corresponde a los sentimientos del afectado por la poción, este ultimo… (borroso)…_

_Si ninguno de los anteriores casos ocurre, el efecto de la poción se desvanecerá al cumplirse el mes, junto con todo recuerdo de lo sucedido durante dicho mes, y todo volverá a la normalidad."_

Naruto sonrió. Sin contar las partes borrosas, que obviamente no se entendían, y por lo que leyó, llegó a la conclusión de que el elixir era algún tipo de poción de amor o algo así y que, según su razonamiento, haría a la persona que se lo bebiera enamorarse de la primera persona que viera. Bien, con ese elixir empezaría su práctica, sería fácil hacerlo… y Sasuke tendría que comerse sus palabras. Leyó los pasos a seguir de la preparación… bueno, tal vez no sería _tan_ fácil… ¡Pero lo lograría! Y conseguir los ingredientes seria lo primero que haría.

Ya se preocuparía luego de quien sería su conejillo de indias para probar su poción.

**º**

**º**

**º**

Y ahí estaba ahora, sentado en su balcón mirando el cielo, con una expresión que indicaba que no estaba del todo feliz, a pesar de su éxito, con la poción lista para que la bebieran… y sin un conejillo de indias… Y solo tenía hasta las seis de la tarde de ese día para probarle a Kakashi que lo había logrado. Bajó su vista sin mucho ánimo y sus ojos se iluminaron de repente al ver a su presa… Ya tenía su conejillo…

Naruto sonrió con algo de malicia, inclinándose sobre la baranda. "¡OI, TEME!"- gritó, agitando sus manos para llamar la atención de su presa.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Bien, que les parecio? diganme por fis!!**

**Bueno, aclarare algunas cosas, mmm, ya se, la parte de Sai, en realidad no tengo mucho que decir, no me agrada, lo encontro demaciado falso. Que mas? La pocion, eso lo invente todo, el nombre y las partes borrosas se revelaran mas adelante. Creo que eso es todo.**

** Les dejare un pequeño adelanto del primer capitulo: "Day One."**

**"¡Sasuke-teme, bébetelo de una vez!"**

**"¡Maldicion, Naruto!"**

**"¡Mira al cejas encrespadas!"**

** Eso es todo, hasta la proxima!!**

_**Edit: 30.04.2008**_


	2. II: Day one Part one

**Hola a todos!! Dios! Estoy saltando de alegria, jamas habia recivido tantos reviews en un capitulo!! Ojala que me de la inspiracion y pueda mantener su interes durante todo el transcurso del fic, ahora no querria decepcionarlos. XD**

**Bueno, aqui vengo con, como ya veran, la primera parte del primer capitulo. Por que? Porque se me estaba haciendo muy largo, aunque eso es comun en mi, me llega la inspiracion y simplemente no puedo parar, como sea... Tratare de no hecer lo mismo con el resto de los capitulos, porque como se daran cuenta, el fic ira transcurriendo por dia, tal como lo indica el titulo, asi que calculen mas menos cuantos capis tendra.**

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo!!**

* * *

_Algunas aclaraciones de vocabulario, de acuerdo al conocimiento que yo tengo del idioma japones, a algunos diccionarios y a otros escritores:  
-Baka/Dobe: idiota, estupido.  
-Teme: una forma muy ruda de decir Tu al dirigirse a alguien, o en otros casos, bastardo.  
-Aa: si.  
-Chan: un sufijo que se usa solo con las chicas o con niños.  
-Kun: un sufijo que se usa solo con los chicos.  
-San: sufijo que indica respeto para con un adulto o alguien mayor que uno.  
-Sama: es como una forma mas formal que el -san, cuando se utilisa con personas, pero es mas utilisado al referirse a un dios.  
-Sensei: profesor.  
-Oi: es algo asi como hey, no se la traduccion literal.  
-Yo: lo mismo que arriba XD.  
-Usuratonkachi: literalmente es algo asi como 'el ultimo en todo', pero es traducido como perdedor, asi que aqui sera perdedor.  
-Kuso: maldicion._

* * *

_**Día uno: Primera parte.**_

"_**Naruto's Plan… Failed?"**_

_**(El plan de Naruto… ¿Falló?)**_

* * *

_**Previamente…**_

_Naruto sonrió con algo de malicia, inclinándose sobre la baranda. "¡OI, TEME!"- gritó, agitando sus manos para llamar la atención de su presa._

* * *

Sasuke suspiró profundamente. Hace un año atrás no se hubiera imaginado jamás que podría disfrutar de una tranquila mañana ahí en Konoha, su aldea natal. Y esa mañana primaveral estaba _especialmente_ hermosa para él, no que lo fuera admitir algún día en voz alta, ni mucho menos a alguien más, eso no, nunca, jamás.

Como sea, la mañana estaba hermosa, pero había un detalle que la hacía especialmente hermosa para Sasuke, y ese detalle eran los pequeños pétalos de flor de cerezo que danzaban alrededor del parque en el que se encontraba en esos momentos. Se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la banca en la que se había sentado, quedando recostado sobre esta. Tenía que aprovechar la tranquilidad de la mañana, puesto que pronto la gran mayoría de la población de la villa despertaría al nuevo día, así como también las chicas de su fan club. Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

'Son solo un montón de mocosas tontas… Solo una molestia…' pensó, cerrando sus ojos.

Un rosado pétalo cayó sobre su frente, obligándolo a abrir nuevamente sus ojos. Sasuke tomó el pétalo entre sus dedos, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado nuevamente; observó el pétalo detenidamente y, como un rayo, la imagen de cierta muchacha de cabello rosa cruzó por su mente, dejándole un cálido sentimiento en el pecho, el mismo que sentía cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

Sin duda alguna _ella_ seguía siendo una molestia para él, la molestia más insistente que jamás imaginó, que ni por la noches lo dejaba en paz, las molestia más hermosa y tierna que jamás hubiera conocido, así como también la más peligrosa cuando se enfadaba, pero al menos era una molestia que él estaba dispuesto a soportar ahora y siempre, porque sabía que su vida no sería la misma si _esa_ molestia no estaba junto a él. No que algún día lo fuera a admitir. Permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara a su rostro, mientras recordaba lo mucho que había cambiado por _esa_ chica a lo largo de ese año.

'Sakura…'

Después de que mató a Uchiha Itachi, su despreciable y odiado hermano mayor, no sabía qué hacer, pero volver a Konoha no era una de sus opciones, de hecho, ni siquiera había recordado la aldea que lo vio crecer en ese momento, estando aun demasiado alterado por la realización de que, al fin, había cumplido con su venganza. Dos de sus compañeros habían desaparecido durante su lucha con Itachi, Suigetsu y Karin, quienes habían ido detrás de Kisame, aunque la última había ido casi obligada. Y Juugo había muerto en manos de Itachi, debido a que su mente era demasiado frágil, por ende fue la presa perfecta para el Mangekyou Sharingan del mayor Uchiha. Entonces se había visto solo, nuevamente, solo, herido y con unas enormes ganas de echarse al suelo y dormir, para no despertar más; pero, contrario a lo que su mente le exigía que hiciera, había empezado a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo dejando que sus pies lo llevaran a donde fuera…

Sasuke se puso de pie, flexionando un poco sus músculos y empezó a caminar en dirección a su departamento, ya era hora de desayunar y tenía hambre. El pétalo de flor de cerezo que había caído sobre su frente estaba seguro en su mano.

… Se había pasado dos días caminando sin saber a dónde iba exactamente, no que en esos momentos le haya importado mucho, con tal de que lo dejaran descansar; solo se había detenido a descansar lo suficiente como para no colapsar, pero no a dormir, algo no lo dejaba dormir. Era como una fuerza extraña que le impedía cerrar sus ojos más del tiempo necesario, la misma fuerza que lo impulsaba a seguir caminando. Y solo cuando estuvo a unos metros de su destino, se percató hacia donde había estado caminando, había regresado… inconscientemente, había regresado a la Aldea oculta de la Hoja.

Los shinobis que estaban de guardia en esos momentos habían hecho un alboroto, que a Sasuke le pareció, innecesario. Habían activado las alarmas, habían llamado a la Hokage, entre otras cosas; y antes de que él pudiera hacer o decir algo, el gran portón de la aldea se abrió, revelando a los mejores shinobis que tenía Konoha en esos momentos. Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban en frente del mini ejército que había salido a recibirlo, las únicas dos personas de quienes no percibió ningún tipo de rencor, pero en ese momento había creído que se debía al cansancio. No vio a su antiguo equipo por ningún lado. Se había acercado con mucho esfuerzo, más del que creyó necesitar, riendo para sus adentros; el recibimiento había sido exagerado, ya que, si no tenía suficiente chakra para realizar el Bunshin no Jutsu, que casi no requería de chakra, menos tendría para atacar la villa.

Recordó que se había detenido unos segundos antes de entrar definitivamente a la villa a enfrentar su castigo por su traición, su mirada ya se había nublado por el cansancio que sentía, pero aun distinguía las siluetas de los ninjas enfrente de él y pudo ver como uno de ellos, que había salido de entre la multitud, se acercaba a él, entonces esperó lo inevitable; sin embargo, grande había sido su sorpresa al sentir dos cálidos y finos brazos rodearle por el cuello y un pequeño y esbelto cuerpo apegarse al suyo, aquella persona lloraba, eso lo supo apenas la escuchó hablar, pronunciando las cuatro palabras que hicieron brillar una pequeña luz de esperanza en su congelado corazón…

"_Sasuke-kun… Bienvenido a casa…"_

Lo último que supo antes de haber colapsado en los brazos de su compañera de equipo, fue que alguien le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para luego unirse al abrazo, y no necesitó ver de quien se trataba, lo supo enseguida. Después todo era negro. Había despertado en el hospital de Konoha, alrededor de una semana después y, según Naruto, no habría sobrevivido, sino fuera porque Tsunade, con la ayuda de Sakura, no habían perdido más tiempo en llevarlo al hospital y curar sus heridas, puesto que cuando llegó a la villa estaba muy mal herido, había perdido mucha sangre y gastado mucho chakra. A penas lo habían dado de alta, Tsunade lo llamó a su oficina y le exigió una explicación y él se la dio, sin rodeos.

Le dieron seis meses de prueba, y eso solo fue gracias al hecho de que había acabado con dos de los enemigos más peligrosos de la aldea (incluso si había sido por beneficio propio), para comprobar si se podía confiar aun en él, durante los cuales tendría a dos miembros del AMBU a sus espaldas día y noche, donde tendría que hacer trabajos comunitarios, hasta que recuperara la confianza de la gente. Pero, afortunadamente, esos seis meses se redujeron radicalmente a dos meses gracias a su pequeño fan club, que al instante en que lo vieron salir del hospital sano y salvo (y más guapo que nunca), no pudieron guardarle más rencor.

Una parte de él (una bien pequeña) les estaba agradecido y otra parte de él (la más grande) estaba fastidiado, ya que por eso, esas chicas no lo dejaban en paz. Entonces dejó de ser el traidor que se había ido con el enemigo y volvió a ser el genio, el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha (literalmente), el muchacho admirado por todos, el gran prodigio Uchiha Sasuke.

Luego de esos dos meses todo volvió más o menos a la normalidad. Él aun seguía siendo el mismo chico frio e indiferente, y más guapo, que respetaba solo a sus superiores (con la excepción de algunos cuantos casos), solo que ahora era más amable con la gente de la villa. Sabía que eso se debía a que ya no cargaba con el deber de vengar a su Clan y se sentía bien con eso. Y si no fuera por eso, todo seguiría siendo igual que antes de que se fuera, por eso… y por la actitud de Sakura…

Después de sus dos meses de prueba, Sakura era la única chica (soltera y de su edad) que lo trataba como un chico normal, no como el ídolo que solía ser para ella. Era curioso, curioso e irónico, pero le agradó ese cambio por su parte. Sakura lo trataba como un amigo, nada más, nada menos, como a Naruto; lo regañaba cuando tenía que hacerlo, le ayudaba a corregir sus errores… Parecía ser que la chica ya no tenía ningún interés amoroso hacia él. Por eso le resultaba irónico el asunto, ya que, ahora que ella había perdido ese interés por él, Sasuke había desarrollado un gran interés por ella, un interés que iba más allá que una simple amistad, más allá de la atracción física.

Tenía que admitirlo, se había encariñado con Sakura desde aquel incidente en el examen Chuunin, más de lo que se permitía aceptar, mucho más, y mientras más tratara de negarlo, más se daba cuenta de que así era. Y ahora, debido a eso, no podía negarle nada a ella; Sakura solo tenía que sonreírle y él accedía a todo lo que ella quisiera; la chica lo tenía a sus pies y ella no se daba ni por aludida… Lástima que no le pidiera lo que él quería de ella…

Los chicos, llámese, Naruto y compañía, sabían que él se sentía atraído hacia la pelirrosa, pero así como también muchos otros chicos más. Y tenía la seguridad de que Naruto sospechaba que había algo más.

Y hablando de Naruto…

"¡OI, TEME!"

La voz de su compañero de equipo, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, lo sacó abruptamente de sus recuerdos. Alzó la vista y lo vio agitando los brazos como un demente para llamar su atención.

"¡Yo, dobe!"- dijo, devolviendo el saludo y con intenciones de seguir su camino.

"¡Sasuke-baka, espera ahí un momento!"- gritó Naruto, desapareciendo dentro de su departamento.

Sasuke suspiró fastidiado. Había olvidado por completo que el camino corto hacia su departamento pasaba por fuera del edificio en donde vivía Naruto… Hubiera sido mejor tomar el camino más largo, el que pasaba por fuera de la casa de Sakura… Una imagen de la muchacha sonriéndole se reprodujo en su mente como una obra de arte, llenándolo de nuevo de ese sentimiento cálido, su mirada se perdió al final de la calle por un momento.

Así fue como Naruto encontró a Sasuke: con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando fijamente al final de la calle, pero no viendo lo que había allí realmente, y con una expresión indescifrable.

"¡Sasuke!"- lo llamó Naruto, sacando al Uchiha de su trance y obligándolo a mirarlo; el rubio sonrió de forma traviesa. "¿Pensando es Sakura-chan otra vez?"- preguntó divertido, viendo como su amigo se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Sasuke solo le dedicó una mirada asesina y luego desvió la mirada a otro lado. "Hmph. Claro que no."- dijo. "¿Y que querías?"

"Acompáñame a comer ramen al Ichikaru's."- dijo el rubio alegremente. "Yo invito."

El moreno lo miró de forma suspicaz; Naruto _jamás_ lo había invitado a comer ramen, no si no estaba Sakura con ellos, y él _nunca_ pagaba todo, siempre compartían la cuenta entre ellos dos. Y para que ahora lo estuviera invitando, tenía que haber algún truco detrás de eso… definitivamente, Naruto tramaba algo, no había otra explicación a ese suceso.

"¿Por qué?"- preguntó el moreno.

Naruto trató de parecer ofendido, pero en realidad se estaba reprendiendo por dentro por no ser más sutil, era obvio que Sasuke sospecharía de él ante aquella invitación. "¿Qué acaso no puedo invitar a un amigo a comer ramen?"- preguntó, rogándole a Dios que su tono voz haya sonado indignado.

Sasuke lo miró por un momento, para luego suspirar resignado. ¿Qué podía pasar si aceptaba la invitación? Naruto no era muy bueno a la hora de hacer planes para emboscar a alguien, nunca se caracterizó por su sutileza, eso era seguro. Además, sus planes nunca salían como él quería, así que, realmente, no perdía nada con ir, después de todo aun no desayunaba y si era gratis…

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

"Si, supongo que puedes."- respondió el Uchiha, aun no muy convencido del todo.

Naruto sonrió ante eso; oh si, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. "¿Entonces vienes?"- preguntó.

"Aa…"

'¡Sí!' pensó el rubio. "Bien, Sasuke-baka, espera aquí un momento, iré por mi dinero."- y con eso corrió a su departamento.

Sasuke lo vio alejarse y murmuró su típico insulto, luego se apoyó en la muralla que estaba en frente de la entrada del edificio. Su estomago rugió un poco, recordándole el motivo por el que acepto la invitación, pero… ¿por qué tenía el leve presentimiento de que hubiera sido mejor seguir con su camino a su departamento?

Naruto cogió su monedero en forma de rana y lo revisó. Si, tenía suficiente dinero para invitar a Sasuke. Sacó una botella y vertió la poción ahí, riendo para sus adentros. Sasuke podría ser su mejor amigo, casi hermano, y todo, pero… no por eso iba a permitir que lo humillara como lo hacía cuando él se lucía en frente de todos durante las misiones, no señor. Era su deber hacerle pagar por eso y, además, el efecto de la poción solo duraba un mes, era justo. Salió rápidamente de su departamento y bajó a reencontrarse con Sasuke. Lo encontró justo donde lo había dejado.

Si, nada podía salir mal. Además, estaba seguro de que nadie saldría lastimado por eso.

"Vamos."- exclamó el rubio, y comenzó a caminar junto con su compañero.

Lo que Naruto no sabía, era lo _muy_ equivocado que estaba al pensar eso…

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que los dos jóvenes del equipo Kakashi habían llegado al puesto de ramen. Al final resultó que Sasuke tendría que, una vez más, compartir los gastos de la cuenta, ya que el estomago de su amigo no se conformaba con una sola porción de ramen, adames él también se encontró más hambriento que de costumbre y comiendo más de lo que normalmente comía. Durante esas dos horas conversaron como verdaderos amigos, no como los amigos/rivales que eran, sin insultos, sin peleas, fue una conversación normal; una de las pocas que tenían de vez en cuando.

Naruto observaba ansioso a Sasuke, mientras ambos terminaban de comer su ramen. Ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo beber el elixir y ver si realmente funcionaba, el único problema era que necesitaba de alguien para que Sasuke mirara. El anciano dueño del Ichikaru's estaba descartado, era muy bueno con él y no sería justo de su parte; su hija tampoco estaba disponible, la chica se iba a casar la semana entrante, no podía arruinarle el matrimonio. ¿Entonces quien sería la otra víctima?

Sasuke soltó un bufido, comiendo su última cucharada de ramen, ya cansado de tener al rubio mirándolo a cada rato, lo estaba poniendo nervioso. "¿Qué tanto me miras, dobe?"- preguntó fastidiado.

Naruto rió de forma nerviosa. "¡Nada, no es nada!"- dijo y tragó su última porción de ramen.

El portador del Kyuubi estaba empezando a desesperarse, si no se apresuraba, se estropearía su plan… De repente, vio algo por el rabillo de su ojo que captó su atención inmediatamente, haciéndolo sonreír de forma traviesa. Ahí, caminando directamente hacia el puesto de ramen, se encontraba la persona perfecta para completar su plan, ahora solo le quedaba que Sasuke bebiera el elixir. Giró su cabeza hacia el moreno, sorprendiéndolo.

Sasuke miró a Naruto como si se tratara de un demente cuando lo vio sonreír traviesamente, esa imagen le recordó a un pequeño y travieso zorro, pero igualmente le resultaba lógico, considerando que tenía al Kyuubi dentro de su cuerpo. Se sorprendió al verlo girar su cabeza hacia él bruscamente, y estaba seguro de que si su amigo no se había fracturado el cuello tras ese movimiento, alguna lesión tendría.

"Bueno, gracias por la invitación, dob--"- comenzó a decir Sasuke, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

"¡Sasuke-baka, bebe esto!"- dijo un muy emocionado Naruto, dándole la botella que contenía la poción.

"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó, mirando la botella con desconfianza; el mal presentimiento que había tenido horas atrás volvía a aparecer, pero con más intensidad.

"Una nueva bebida que salió al mercado. Anda, bébela."- insistió el Uzumaki, mirando de reojo a la segunda víctima que estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos.

"No, lo siento, pero ya debo irme."- dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie, dejando algo de dinero sobre la mesa del puesto de ramen. "Nos vemos, dobe."

Naruto también se puso de pie, interponiéndose enfrente de Sasuke. "¡No, espera! No seas así, Sasuke, bebe, aunque sea solo un poco."- dijo, mirando nervioso hacia su izquierda, no tenía mucho tiempo y estaba empezando a enfadarse.

Y eso fue suficiente para levantar la sospecha del Uchiha. Tanta insistencia no podía ser buena y _menos aun_ si provenía de Naruto. El chico tramaba algo, estaba seguro.

"No quiero."- espetó Sasuke.

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Naruto perdió la paciencia y se abalanzó sobre el moreno. "¡Sasuke-baka, bébelo!"- gritó, tratando de introducir la boca de la botella en la boca del chico.

"¡No lo h-mmmph!"

Sasuke se maldijo por dentro, había sido una completa estupidez el haber abierto la boca, ahora no podría quitarse al rubio de encima sin beber un poco del contenido de la botella. Y, por el breve momento que pudo oler el aroma que desprendía el líquido, que además era rosado, supo inmediatamente que tendría un sabor dulce y él, por _ningún_ motivo, bebería algo dulce. Ya no le quedaba otra que aguantar la respiración y resistirse a beber, lo que sea que fuera ese líquido, lo más que pudiera.

Naruto vio que el líquido no disminuía y se enfado aun más de lo que ya estaba. "¡¡Sasuke-teme, bébetelo de una vez!!"- gritó, ejerciendo más presión en la botella.

Sasuke no sabía por cuanto mas podría aguantar la respiración, pero sabía que no sería mucho y la presión que Naruto ejercía sobre la botella no le estaba ayudando para nada, necesitaba respirar y lo necesitaba ya, o de lo contrario, vería su fin. Y Sasuke valoraba _mucho_ su vida, _demasiado_; además, siendo el _último_ sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, no podía darse el lujo de morir así nada más, no sin antes haber dejado unos cuantos herederos. Finalmente, y resignado a lo que vendría, comenzó a beber el contenido de la botella y al instante le supo a mierda.

Naruto estaba complacido al ver que Sasuke se bebía el elixir, justo a tiempo, y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que se había bebido hasta la última gota, se alejó de él, parándose, intencionalmente, fuera de su campo de visión.

Sasuke cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados, tosiendo exageradamente, el líquido sabía horrible. "¡Maldición, Naruto!"- dijo, pausando debido a otro ataque de toz. "¿¡Acaso querías envenenarme!?... ¿¡Qué diablos era eso!?... ¡¡Sabía horrible!!"- logró gritar entre los pequeños ataques de toz que tenía.

Naruto lo miró curioso. "¿Cómo que sabía horrible? Si tiene un gusto rico y dulce…"- dijo, haciendo una pausa, recordando lo que decía en el pergamino. "Al menos eso es lo que decía en ese estúpido pergamino…"- susurró para sí y, afortunadamente, nadie más lo escuchó.

"¡Baka, odio las cosas dulces!"- dijo Sasuke, aun en el suelo, sujetándose el cuello con una mano, como si eso haría que el dulce sabor que tenía se fuera.

Naruto iba a decirle algo como: _Sakura-chan es una chica muy dulce y tú no pareces odiarla, más bien, parece que te gusta más de lo que te atreves a admitir_. Pero se retractó al ver que su segunda víctima se acercaba alegremente a ellos, rebosante de energía, como era propio en la _juventud_. Y sin perder más tiempo, sujetó la cabeza de Sasuke y la giró bruscamente en dirección a uno de los integrantes de su grupo de amigos y un miembro del equipo Gai.

"¡¡Mira al cejas encrespadas!!"- gritó el rubio, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos.

El grito hizo que Rock Lee se detuviera de golpe, quedándose con el saludo en la boca; el discípulo favorito de Gai vio a sus amigos de forma curiosa, como cuestionando lo que sucedía. El dueño del Ichikaru's y su hija miraban la escena con la misma curiosidad, preguntándose a que se debía tanto alboroto por parte de su mejor cliente. Y Sasuke que hasta ese momento había estado con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente, clavando su mirada azabache en el muchacho frente a él, quien solo lo miraba curioso. Un silencio sordo cayó sobre el lugar y, por un momento, pareció que el tiempo se había detenido.

Naruto observó detenidamente a Sasuke, en busca de algún indicio que le dijera que la poción había funcionado, pero nada. ¿Cuánto tardaría el elixir en hacer efecto? No recordaba que en el pergamino dijera que tardaría un tiempo, quizás lo pasó por alto… Miró a la Bestia verde de Konoha y volvió a ver a Sasuke, creyendo que el elixir no había funcionado, cuando se percató de que el moreno no despegaba su vista de Lee, entonces comenzó a saborear su éxito… ¡Si, había funcionado, había hecho la poción perfectamente!

"¡¡Usuratonkachi, suéltame de una vez!!"- gritó Sasuke, fastidiado ya por la situación, estaba empezando a perder su paciencia.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, totalmente confundido. ¡Ese grito debía ser una confesión de amor para Lee, no un insulto para él!

"¡Oi, dobe, que me sueltes te digo!... Ya vi a Lee… ¡¡Suéltame ya!!"- gritó nuevamente el Uchiha, haciendo reaccionar a su amigo.

Naruto soltó a su compañero abruptamente ante la realización de lo que estaba pasando. "¡¿Qué!?"- gritó exaltado.

Sasuke se puso de pie, sobándose el cuello; lo único que le faltaba, Naruto le había desgarrado un musculo. Miró al rubio, sintiéndose enfadado por su agresión y por obligarlo a beber algo dulce; se sorprendió al verle una expresión de absoluta desesperanza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?... Lee, por su parte, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría y esperaba a ver si alguien podía darle una explicación. El dueño del puesto y su hija solo se mantenían al margen de todo.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿¡Por qué!?... No puede ser…"- se lamentó el rubio, mirando a sus amigos confundido y alterado. "Estoy seguro de que hice todo lo que decía en las instrucciones…"

"¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto?"- preguntó Lee, ya cansado de esperar a que le explicaran y decidido a conseguir respuestas a sus dudas.

"No… no estoy bien…"- gimió Naruto.

"¿Por qué?. ¿Qué pasa?"

"No funcionó…"

"¿De qué estás hablando, dobe?. ¿Qué no funcionó?"

Naruto miró a Sasuke desesperadamente. "¡La poción!"- dijo.

"¿Poción?"- preguntó Lee.

Naruto asintió. "Si, era lo que Sasuke-teme se bebió hace unos momentos."- dijo.

Ante eso, Sasuke sintió unas increíbles ganas de torcerle el cuello a su _amigo_. ¿¡Cómo pudo obligarlo a beber una poción que hacía quién-sabe-qué!?

"¿Y cómo sabes que no funcionó?"- volvió a preguntar Lee.

"¡Porque se supone que la persona que beba el elixir se enamorará de la primera persona que vea!"- exclamó Naruto y, seguidamente, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, entonces supo que había cometido el peor error de su vida al decir eso.

Sasuke sintió de nuevo unas enormes ganas de torcerle, y _retorcerle_, el cuello a Naruto, junto con una tremendas ganas de vomitar ahí mismo. ¿¡Había planeado todo eso para que se enamorara de… de… de _Lee_!? Ohh… Necesitaría de _mucho_ autocontrol para no usar el Chidori en su contra ahí mismo, demasiado… Miró de forma asesina al rubio, haciéndolo sudar. Naruto rió nerviosamente, alejándose un poco del moreno, volteó a ver a Lee y se arrepintió de hacerlo. Lee le lanzó una mirada que casi igualaba a la de Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme… Cejas encrespadas… Yo puedo explicarlo…"- comenzó, pero no pudo decir más.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera hacer o decir algo, Sasuke le había propinado un fuerte golpe en el rostro, estilo Sakura, enviándolo al suelo estrepitosamente. Lee le siguió inmediatamente, castigando al portador del Kyuubi severamente. El moreno hubiera seguido con los golpes, pero unas nauseas horribles lo obligaron a detenerse, seguido de un ligero mareo. Se fue de ahí sin ser detectado, ya que Naruto era el centro de atención por el momento; sintió un poco de pena por él, ya que sabía que Lee golpeaba fuerte, pero no le duro mucho. Era una suerte que la poción no hubiera funcionado, porque de lo contrario, él hubiera sido el primero en torcerle el cuello a Naruto cuando el efecto terminara… si es que terminaba. Sintió nauseas de nuevo. Menos mal que no había funcionado.

Oh… se sentía tan mal…

'Creo que enfermaré… Maldito Naruto…' pensó, mientras caminaba hacia su departamento con la cabeza gacha.

Sasuke se encontraba a solo unas cuantas calles de su casa, cuando lo que escuchó de la conversación que tenían un grupo de chicos que pasaron junto a él en dirección contraria, le hizo detenerse en seco, haciéndolo meditar seriamente si debía doblar la esquina y seguir ese camino hacia el edificio en donde vivía.

"¿Viste ese grupo de chicas que estaba a la vuelta de esquina?"- preguntó un chico.

"¿Te refieres al fan club de Uchiha?"- le contestó otro muchacho.

"¿Acaso las chicas adoran a otro que no sea el _gran_ Uchiha Sasuke?"- dijo otro en un tono molesto.

"Como sea. Escuché que Uchiha las corrió del edificio hace unas semanas y les dijo que no se volvieran a acercar al lugar… y míralas ahora, esperando a unas calles a que su Dios salga de su morada."- dijo el primer chico que habló.

"¿Quien te dijo eso?"

"El conserje del edificio. Ese anciano es un soplón; peor que una mujer a la hora de los chismes."

El grupo rió ante el comentario, perdiéndose al final de la calle. Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada, solo para soltar un gruñido de desagrado. Genial, lo que le faltaba. Se sentía horrible, tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza y el estomago le dolía a horrores, de ninguna manera estaba de ánimos para lidiar con esas molestias. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a tomar otro camino. Estúpido anciano. Ahora tendría que rodear esa calle y entrar por la parte de atrás del edificio, como si fuera algún tipo de fugitivo.

Lo bueno era que el camino que debía tomar ahora pasaba por la casa de Sakura…

'Mmm… Ojalá este en su casa en estos momentos… Me vendría bien su compañía ahora…' pensó el moreno sin proponérselo del todo y, casi enseguida, se reprochó por eso.

No, no _podía_ pensar así, solo los tontos enamorados pensaban de esa manera y él _definitivamente_ no era uno de ellos; tenía que mantener su mente fría, centrada en sus objetivos, en la única meta que le faltaba por cumplir, los sentimientos no eran importantes, no ahora, ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso… Pero…

Sasuke soltó un leve quejido. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser _tan_ complicada?

* * *

Naruto iba rumbo a su departamento, caminando a duras penas gracias a un palo de madera que encontró tirado por las calles. No se podría decir que estaba gravemente herido, porque no era así, solo tenía moretones en algunas partes, tenía el rostro algo hinchado y su cuerpo estaba todo adolorido, pero fuera de eso, estaba bien. Jamás imaginó que el Cejas encrespadas golpeara tan fuerte, ahora entendía porque Sasuke había quedado tan sorprendido la primera vez que peleó con él. Dios, y eso que solo se había enojado un poco, no quería ni imaginarse al chico furioso. Escuchó su estomago rugir, reclamándole que lo alimentara.

"Kuso…"- maldijo para sí.

Ahora no solo estaba adolorido, sino que también tenía hambre, que suerte la suya. Tal vez no debió haber elegido a Sasuke como conejillo de indias, ni a Lee como su otra víctima. Ahh… Y lo peor de todo es que la poción no había funcionado, ya no le quedaba más dinero para comprar más ingredientes y solo contaba con seis horas para hacer algo o Kakashi-sensei lo regañaría otra vez… A veces realmente creía que había alguna especie de Dios allá arriba que tenía algo especial en su contra, porque era demasiada mala suerte…

"¿Naruto-kun?"

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Bien? Que les parecio?? Ehh, se que esperaban la parte en que Sasuke se confesaba, pero no se preocupen, la veran en la segunda y ultima parte de este dia. Y, no creo que se nececite ser un genio para saber quien es la persona que hablo al final... Aunque con mi imaginacion, podria ser cualquiera.**

**_No responderé aqui los reviews anonimos, porque no se puede, lo dice en el reglamento de y no quiero tener problemas. Pero, si desean, les responderé en mi LJ, el link esta en mi perfil._  
**

** Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, otra cosa, tal vez tarde un poco en publicar la segunda parte, aun tengo que treminarla y tengan en cuenta que este no es el unico fic que tengo por actualizar, asi que les pido paciencia.**

** No olviden sus review y comentarios!! Que eso nos anima a los escritores a seguir con la historia!!**

**_Proximo capítulo: Day one: parte dos._**

**_"Ahí está todo, Naruto-kun, y no mencionaré nada a Tsunade-sama si me pregunta algo sobre si recibiste ayuda o no."_**

**_Naruto se volteó solo para encontrarse a Hinata ya frente a él, se sorprendió, eso había sido rápido. Y sin siquiera poder reaccionar, sintió los suaves y cálidos labios de la chica en su mejilla._**

**_'Hinata-chan...'_**

**_-_**

**_"¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-kun?"_**

**_"Te amo, Sakura…"_**

**_Edit: 30.04.2008_**


	3. III: Day one Part two

**Hola, he vuelto y con la segunda parte del 'Dia 1'!! XD Bueno espero que disfruten de este capitulo, estuve estrujando mi cerebro para poder escribirlo y para que quedara como yo queria, y funcionó. Y lo que es mejor, demoré menos de un mes! Yeah!!**** Eso es todo, lamento ser una molestia, pero era necesario explicar esas cosas, ahora disfruten el fic.**

* * *

__

**LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR, ES IMPORTANTE!!**: Acabo de darme cuenta que no he mencionado nada hacerca de la ropa que usan los personajes, asi que solo les dire hacerca de los principales, que en este caso seran Sasuke, Sakura, y Naruto.

-Sasuke: Para las misiones, usara la misma ropa que esta usa en la segunda temporada del manga (que para mi es despues de que se una a Orochigay, recuerdenlo). Para los entrenamientos o cuando no este en mision, usara una ropa parecida a la que usa cuando tenia 12, solo que el pantalon corto sera negro y la camiseta sera sin mangas. Otro detalle, es que en este fic (mio, mio), usara su protector al rededor del cuello¿por que?, porque pienso que se veria genial asi. XD

-Sakura: Para las misiones, usara la misma ropa que usa en la (segun yo) segunda temporada del manga. Para los entrenamientos o cuando no este en mision, usara un short (que para los que no saben son pantalones cortos (muy cortos) femeninos, generalmente van a la mitad del muslo (al menos en mi pais), pero hay unos que bien cortos, que solo cubren las pompas XD) blanco, que le llegara un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, y una blusa sin mangas roja con un circula blanco en la espalda.

-Naruto: Para las misiones, usara la misma ropa de la segunda temporada del manga. Para los entrenamientos o cuando no este en mision, usara un pantalon corto negro, y una camiseta color naranja.

Si, lo se, cero creatividad para la ropa, pero no es mi culpa no tener talento para eso. XD Como sea, para ocasiones, digamos, especiales, la ropa la describo dentro del fic. En cuanto al resto de los personajes usaran la misma ropa que en el manga, a menos que sea un caso especial. Los otros seis exnovatos, Sai y el equipo Gai, usaran ropa diferente cuando no esten en mision, pero eso tambien lo explicare en el fic. Los zapatos seran la mayoria de las veces la tipicas sandalias que usan (a menos que no las usen con la ropa de mision, como Sakura o Sasuke), de lo contrario, lo incluire en el fic tambien.

Vocabulario:

-Baka/Dobe: idiota, estúpido.  
-Teme: una forma muy ruda de decir Tu al dirigirse a alguien, o en otros casos, bastardo.  
-Aa: si.  
-Chan: un sufijo que se usa solo con las chicas o con niños.  
-Kun: un sufijo que se usa solo con los chicos.  
-San: sufijo que indica respeto para con un adulto o alguien mayor que uno.  
-Sama: es como una forma más formal que el -san, cuando se utiliza con personas, pero es más utilizado al referirse a un dios.  
-Sensei: profesor.  
-Oi: es algo así como hey!, no se la traducción literal.  
-Yo: lo mismo que arriba XD.  
-Usuratonkachi: literalmente es algo así como 'el ultimo en todo', pero es traducido como perdedor, así que aquí será perdedor.  
-Kuso: maldición.

* * *

_**Día uno: Segunda parte.**_

"_**Naruto's Plan… Failed?"**_

_**(El plan de Naruto… ¿Falló?)**_

* * *

_**Previamente…**_

"_¿Naruto-kun?"_

* * *

Naruto se detuvo al oír ese casi susurro, se volteó solo para encontrarse con una de sus amigas, Hinata, y siendo honesto, si no fuera porque durante el paso de esos años se había acostumbrado a ese tono de voz tan suave, no lo hubiera escuchado.

"Hinata-chan…"

"¿Qué te ocurrió, Naruto-kun?"- preguntó Hinata, acercándose al chico para ayudarlo a pararse mejor, la chica vestía un atuendo simple, que consistía en una blus celeste, sin mangas, y una falda blanca, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unas sandalias blancas con un pequeño tacón.

Tras esos últimos años, Hinata había dejado de ser esa niña extremadamente tímida que nunca reclamaba por nada, ahora se hacía respetar mas, daba su opinión más seguido, aun prefería evitar los conflictos, pero no si eso significaba que dejara que la pasaran a llevar. Su timidez no se había ido del todo, puesto que era lo que la caracterizaba, aun estaba ahí, solo que no era tan pronunciada como antes, al menos podía conversar con la gente sin tartamudear, aunque le costaba un poco en algunas ocasiones, en especial cuando era Naruto su interlocutor, pero cada vez que conversaban le costaba un poco menos.

Naruto la miró un momento y luego suspiró. "Será mejor ir a otro lugar… es una larga historia."- dijo.

Caminaron hacia el parque, con lentitud, puesto que Naruto, si bien se recuperaba con una increíble rapidez gracias al poder del Kyuubi, aun se sentía adolorido. Al llegar al parque, se sentaron en la banca más cercana que encontraron. Ahí Naruto comenzó a explicarle todo a la chica, le dijo sobre el castigo que le había impuesto Kakashi, lo que sabía del elixir y su pequeña venganza personal hacia Sasuke, que más que nada, era solo una especie de broma de muy mal gusto.

Mientras el rubio relataba lo ocurrido, Hinata había decidido curar un poco sus heridas, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz ante el hecho de que Naruto confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para contarle sus problemas. Cuando el chico terminó de contarle lo sucedido, Hinata, sin proponérselo del todo, se encontró mirándolo de manera desaprobatoria ante sus acciones. Naruto se sorprendió ante la mirada de la chica, no era la primera vez que una chica lo miraba así, pero si la primera vez que Hinata lo hacía.

"¿Hinata-chan…?"- preguntó poniendo su carita de perrito faldero y desamparado, y le funcionó.

Hinata suavizó su mirada. "Oh, Naruto-kun, no debiste hacer eso. Imagínate como se habría puesto Sakura si la poción hubiera funcionado, hubiera sido terrible."- dijo, reprendiéndolo.

Naruto se sorprendió ante eso. ¡Era cierto, había olvidado a Sakura! Era una suerte que la poción no había funcionado, o Sakura hubiera quedado destrozada y eso era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Sakura ahora era como una hermana para él y no quería volver a verla sufrir como cuando Sasuke dejó la aldea. No, eso jamás lo permitiría, no de nuevo, y menos aun si podía evitarlo.

Hinata observó el semblante preocupado de Naruto y sonrió tiernamente; era obvio que el chico se preocupaba demasiado por su compañera; aunque ella no estaba segura si el rubio se preocupaba por Sakura más de lo que le temía. Ya todos en la aldea sabían que Naruto había desarrollado una actitud de hermano sobre protector con Sakura tras volver de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

Después de que el Uchiha se fuera con Orochimaru y de la misión fallida de traerlo de regreso, los ocho novatos restantes y los miembros del equipo Gai se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, eran casi inseparables, trataban de cuidarse unos a otros cuanto podían, siempre protegiéndose mutuamente; claro que Naruto y Lee eran especialmente sobre protectores con Sakura, cada uno por motivos diferentes y a la vez iguales.

Al comienzo, después de la misión fallida, solo Ino y Naruto podían ver el sufrimiento que Sakura ocultaba tras sus habituales sonrisas, pero poco a poco con el paso de los días, el resto lo empezó a ver también. Lo bueno fue que no pasó mucho tiempo de aquel incidente y ese sufrimiento se convirtió en determinación. Todos ellos supieron el motivo de esa determinación. Determinación que luego de casi cuatro años, dio frutos, el día que Uchiha Sasuke volvió a la aldea.

"¡Oh, Hinata-chan, tienes razón! Es una suerte que no haya funcionado o Sakura-chan hubiera quedado destrozada."- dijo Naruto sin medir sus palabras, y sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. "Lo único que lamento es que ahora no tengo nada que mostrarle a Kakashi-sensei para demostrarle que si pude hacer una poción y ya no me queda dinero para comprar ingredientes."- se quejó.

Hinata miró a Naruto confundida. ¿Qué Sakura hubiera quedado destrozada? Ella no se había referido a _eso_ precisamente cuando le dijo que hubiera sido horrible si la poción hubiera funcionado; de hecho, ella se refería a que Sakura seguramente lo habría golpeado como nunca antes lo había hecho por su acción. No quiso prestarle mucha atención a ese comentario, ya lo hablaría con Ino y Tenten luego. Decidió prestarle atención a su segundo comentario, pero solo por ahora.

"Naruto-kun, si quieres te puedo ayudar a hacer un antídoto para que Kakashi-san no te regañe…"- dijo suavemente.

Naruto le sonrió agradecidamente. "No, muchas gracias, Hinata-chan, pero es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta."- dijo.

Hinata se ruborizó ante aquella sonrisa. "Bu-bueno, Naruto-kun…, pero por lo menos puedo prestarte algunos ingredientes para hacer un antídoto sencillo y un libro que te ayude…"

"¡Gracias, Hinata-chan, eres la mejor!"- dijo el rubio, abrazándola efusivamente para luego ponerse de pie y comenzar a girar con la chica aun en sus brazos.

Hinata se sonrojó completamente, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. Y es que no se lo creía. Naruto la estaba abrazando y solo porque ella se ofreció a ayudarlo un poco. Sonrió levemente, de repente la gente que había a su alrededor ya no existía, eran solo ellos. No le importó las miradas que estaban recibiendo: algunas miradas de desagrado, como si Naruto fuera un demente; otras de sorpresa, no creyendo que una _Hyuuga_ estuviera con _aquel_ chico; y otras de ternura, las cuales eran probablemente de las personas más comprensivas de la aldea y que creían que eran novios.

Novios.

Esa palabra comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas dentro de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Naruto la depositó en el suelo, aun sonriendo alegremente por lo que ella le había dicho.

"¡En serio, muchas, muchas gracias, Hinata-chan!"

La muchacha sonrió tímidamente. "N-no hay de que, Naruto-kun… Vamos a mi casa, ahí tengo las cosas que te prestaré…"

Naruto asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la gran casa de la chica, ubicada en el centro del territorio Hyuuga. Al llegar ahí, Naruto se detuvo en el gran portal que indicaba el comienzo del territorio. Hinata se volteó a verlo de forma curiosa y el rubio solo le sonrió, provocándole un sonrojo a la chica.

"¿Qué ocurre…, Naruto-kun?"- preguntó.

"Nada, ehh… te esperaré aquí ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo el muchacho.

Hinata asintió y se adentro en los territorios de su familia, dejando a Naruto en la entrada. Naruto suspiró, sintiéndose un poco mal por dejar que la chica fuera sola, pero… había oído de Neji que el padre de Hinata, Hiashi, era muy sobre protector con ella, y él no quería tener un encontrón con el jefe de aquella familia; no quería mal entendidos. Además aun habían algunos habitantes de la aldea que lo odiaban; no que él pensara que el padre de Hinata fuera uno de ellos, pero… las pocas veces que habían cruzado miradas, el jefe de los Hyuuga no lo miraba de buena forma. Minutos después, Hinata volvió con lo prometido y se lo entregó.

"Ahí está todo, Naruto-kun, y no mencionaré nada a Tsunade-sama si me pregunta algo sobre si recibiste ayuda o no."- dijo la chica de cabellos azulados.

"Gracias, de nuevo, Hinata-chan, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti."- dijo Naruto, guardando las cosas en sus bolsillos.

El rubor de Hinata se intensificó más. "No hay porque darlas."

"Bueno, yo me voy. Nos vemos luego, Hinata-chan."- se volteó y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

Hinata lo vio unos momentos, mientras se alejaba y, armándose de valor, lo llamó. "¡Naruto-kun!"- dijo, con más seguridad de la que creía tener, y caminó hacia él.

"¿Ah?"

Naruto se volteó solo para encontrarse a Hinata ya frente a él, se sorprendió, eso había sido rápido. Y sin siquiera poder reaccionar, sintió los suaves y cálidos labios de la chica en su mejilla. Se paralizó un momento… Hinata lo miró y sonrió levemente, mientras un intenso sonrojo se hacía presente en su rostro. Sin perder más tiempo, y no queriendo hacer o decir algo que arruinara el momento, se alejó rápidamente en dirección a su casa. Ya habría tiempo para reflexionar lo que hizo, por ahora, solo quería disfrutarlo.

Cuando Naruto reaccionó, se vio solo en la calle, sin rastros de Hinata, un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla besada, acariciándola. ¿Qué había sido eso exactamente? No lo sabía y, francamente, no le importaba. De lo único que estaba seguro era que se había sentido bien… que le había gustado… y mucho. Casi como en una especia de trance, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia su departamento.

'Hinata-chan...'

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa, suspirando cansadamente. Vaya día aquel. Estaba agotada. No solo había tenido que trabajar en turno de noche en el hospital, sino que apenas había puesto un pie adentro de su casa aquella mañana, su madre había comenzado a pedirle que hiciera unos encargos por ella. A veces pensaba que su madre se aprovechaba de su buena disposición.

'Que sueño tengo…' pensó, soltando un gran bostezo.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se adentró en la residencia, tanto era su cansancio que ni siquiera tenía la suficiente energía como para anunciar su llegada, aunque por la forma en que cerró la puerta (no muy delicadamente) era seguro que su madre la había escuchado. Dejó las flores que su madre había encargado sobre la mesa de centro en el living y caminó directo a la cocina, donde sabía encontraría a su progenitora. Y ahí la encontró. Su madre volteó a sonreírle y luego prosiguió con lo suyo.

"¿Tenían las flores que encargué, hija?"- preguntó la señora Haruno.

Sakura dejó una bolsa con verduras sobre la mesa que había en la cocina, dejándose caer sobre la silla más cercana. "Si, mamá. Las dejé sobre la mesa en el living."- dijo.

"¿Y encontraste todo lo que te pedí para el almuerzo?"

"Todo."

La señora Haruno se volteó a ver a su hija y la encontró a un paso de quedarse dormida ahí donde estaba. "Oh, Sakura, mi pobre niña. Mírate nada mas, apenas y puedes mantenerte despierta."- dijo, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta.

Sakura en respuesta a eso, solo soltó un quejido, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su antebrazo que estaba apoyado en la mesa.

"Deberías decirle a Tsunade-sama que no te asignen tantos turnos de noche, Sakura, porque trabajar cinco noches seguidas a la semana en el hospital es demasiado para ti, mas aun si consideras que aun tienes que mantener tu entrenamiento."- agregó la mujer mayor.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de resignación. La verdad que esas cinco noches que había estado trabajando en el hospital, mas las dos horas que entrenaba antes de cada turno, no hubieran sido problema para ella… si su madre la hubiera dejado descansar lo que necesitaba, en lugar de mandarla a hacer esos encargos que perfectamente los podía hacer por su cuenta. ¡Pero no! Estaba segura que su madre lo hacía en parte a propósito, encargándole muchas cosas, solo para que ella fuera a pedirle ayuda a Sasuke; después de todo, según su madre, ellos dos _eran_ una adorable pareja.

"Ve a descansar un poco, Sakura. Te avisaré cuando este lista la comida…"- le dijo su madre.

La pelirrosa asintió sin mucho ánimo y se levantó, caminando hacia su habitación. ¡Al fin podría dormir un poco!

La señora Haruno observó a su hija detenidamente y luego sonrió. "… Y, quien sabe, tal vez invite a tu novio a comer, debe sentirse muy solo en su enorme departamento."- comentó, viendo divertida como su hija tensaba sus músculos de repente.

"¡No es mi novio!"- exclamó Sakura. "¡Sasuke-kun es solo mi amigo!"- agregó y salió de la cocina, sin darle tiempo a su madre de decir o hacer algo más.

La señora Haruno rió ligeramente. Le encantaba ver a su hija reaccionar así cada vez que le decía que el Uchiha era su novio, la muchacha aun era demasiado obvia a sus ojos, porque ella sabía que, por más que tratara de hacer creer lo contrario, Sakura aun sentía algo por el moreno. Se volteó rápidamente para comenzar a preparar la comida, teniendo muy presente que perfectamente podía hacer lo que dijo, invitar a Sasuke y darle una _muy_ grata sorpresa a Sakura.

'Si tan solo esos dos no fueran _tan_ densos…'

* * *

Sakura entró a su habitación sintiéndose frustrada, ni siquiera cerró la puerta. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría su madre con eso de que Sasuke era su novio?. ¿Qué no veía que solo le dificultaba las cosas a ella? Se arrojó sobre la cama pesadamente, tapándose la cara con una almohada, lanzó un grito de frustración. Se quitó la almohada luego de unos momentos y se quedó mirando el techo de su cuarto. Ya, se había relajado. Se volteó para acomodarse mejor sobre la cama, cuando su mirada cayó en una fotografía que había sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

Era una fotografía del equipo siete.

Se sentó y tomó el objeto entre sus manos, observándolo detenidamente.

La fotografía había sido tomada por Tsunade, el mismo día en que Naruto y Sasuke fueron ascendidos a Chuunin, solo minutos después de terminar el evento. En ella aparecían todo el equipo Kakashi, inclusive Sai. Sakura se encontraba en el centro de la imagen, abrazando a sus dos mejores amigos por la cintura y mostrando su sonrisa que alegraba el día de cualquiera; Sasuke estaba a su izquierda y Naruto a su derecha, ambos le devolvían el abrazo a la pelirrosa; el moreno la rodeaba por la cintura y el rubio por sobre los hombros. Sasuke tenía su típica sonrisa de superioridad, pero aquella vez era diferente, en ese momento su sonrisa decía _Soy demasiado genial para estar en esta foto, pero te dejaré tomarla de cualquier manera_. Naruto tenía su sonrisa alegre, optimista y contagiosa de siempre, pero en ese momento su sonrisa decía _¡Soy el mejor!_. Kakashi estaba junto a Sasuke, sonriendo detrás de su máscara, puesto que era difícil poder decir lo que significaba su sonrisa, con su infaltable librito del Icha Icha Paradise en sus manos; y Sai se encontraba junto a Naruto, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía desde que había conocido al equipo siete.

Su vista se fijó entonces en Sai, mientras recordaba algo que Tsunade le había dicho hace ya un tiempo.

Por lo que recordaba, la estancia de Sai en el equipo siete estaba siendo meditada muy cuidadosamente por la Hokage y por el consejo. Al parecer el maestro, o lo que sea que fuera, de Sai estaba en desacuerdo en dejarlo permanecer en el mismo equipo de Sasuke; el anciano aquel parecía tener algo en contra del Uchiha y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, de hecho el había sido el primero en oponerse a la decisión de Tsunade de dejar a Sasuke a prueba.

Según Tsunade, se debía a su mentalidad anarquista y radical, ya que para él, Sasuke debería ser un desterrado por lo que hizo, al unirse al enemigo; claro, pasando por alto el hecho de que había sido él mismo el que había matado a Orochimaru al final. El consejo, claro, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a perder el poder del clan Uchiha, no de nuevo, por lo que, prácticamente ignoraron los argumentos del maestro de Sai. Así que, al parecer y por lo que le había dicho Shizune, Sai terminaría quedándose con ellos en el equipo.

Sakura soltó un suspiro. 'Solo espero que no haya mayores problemas por eso…'

Y, no la malentiendan, no es que no le agradara el chico, de hecho, con el paso del tiempo, aprendió a entender porque era como era, terminó encariñándose con él y le brindó su amistad; Sai era su amigo, no como Sasuke y Naruto, pero lo era. Sin embargo, a veces, su presencia le resultaba muy… inquietante, muy… perturbadora. Su semejanza con el Uchiha le resultaba muy perturbadora.

Sai era igual en algunas cosas y diferente en otras a Sasuke; igual, porque ninguno de los dos mostraba sentimiento alguno en su rostro o hablaba abiertamente de sus sentimientos, además de algunos rasgos físicos; y diferentes, porque, a diferencia de Sasuke, Sai hablaba mas, era más comunicativo y no medía sus palabras al hablar, era demasiado directo para su bien. Sabía que Naruto pensaba igual que ella, aunque el rubio le había confesado que eso se debía a que él, personalmente, lo encontraba raro en ocasiones, sonreía demasiado.

Pero ella… Sakura tenía la impresión de que Sai ya no era el mismo con ella, ya no la miraba de la misma forma que cuando se conocieron (principal motivo de su disconformidad), pero no sabría identificar en que había cambiado su forma de ser y de mirarla. A veces parecía que el muchacho quería decirle algo, pero no lo hacía… algo o _alguien_ se lo impedía…

Su mirada se fijó ahora sobre Sasuke.

Lo que la llevó a pensar… Cada vez que Sai se encontraba presente, Sasuke estaba _especialmente_ cerca de ella y, francamente, no entendía por qué, es decir, no era como si Sai fuera a intentar algo con ella… ¿o sí?... Y si así fuera, eso no significaba que el Uchiha estuviera _celoso_ precisamente… ¿verdad?... Ah, todo era tan complicado. Todos sabían que a Sasuke no le agradaba Sai para nada, lo había demostrado desde el día que lo conoció, semanas después de regresar a la aldea, puesto que eso no era un secreto para nadie, pero ahora… ahora parecía que tenía algo _especial_ en su contra.

Su mirada se perdió en el rostro del joven Uchiha y acarició la fotografía con la yema de sus dedos. "Un año…"- susurró.

Un año, todo un año y un poco más desde que Sasuke había regresado, por voluntad propia, y Sakura aun creía estar viviendo un sueño en ocasiones. Y cuanto había pasado durante ese año… demasiadas cosas, demasiadas… Decisiones que había tomado, promesas que había hecho; muchas cosas habían pasado…

Aun recordaba lo sucedido después de llevar a Sasuke inconsciente al hospital. Había sido una semana agonizante para ella, el saber que el moreno podía morir al más mínimo descuido era suficiente para hacerle perder el sueño; afortunadamente, todo salió bien al final. Luego de verlo salir del hospital, sano y salvo, recuperándose de las heridas más leves (y luciendo mejor que nunca, se recordó), tomó una difícil decisión, que sabía afectaría su vida para siempre. Decidió que se olvidaría del amor que sentía por Sasuke y solo lo vería como un amigo, y se prometió que lo lograría. Estaba consciente de que no se iba a hacer fácil cumplir dicha promesa, pero trataría y seguiría tratando hasta conseguirlo. Le comentó a sus amigas sobre eso y ellas no le creyeron, diciendo que no era tan fácil, como todo el mundo aparentaba, olvidarse de alguien a quien se amaba. Entonces empezó a comportarse con él como lo hacía con Naruto, cosa que, para su asombro, no le resultó muy difícil. Y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron las chicas, pero no solo ellas, sino que la aldea entera también…

Sakura soltó un suspiro, dejando la fotografía sobre la mesita de noche; se recostó nuevamente y se quedó observando el techo, pero no viéndolo realmente.

… Sakura había creído que si todo volvía a la normalidad, no tardaría en olvidar su amor por el moreno, pero no contó con el hecho de que ya nada sería como antes, no contaba con que Sasuke empezara a ser más amable con ella (y con el resto de la aldea, se recordó otra vez)… No contó con que conocería al verdadero Sasuke… Y su decisión se vino abajo, haciéndole dudar si es que podría cumplir con su promesa, pero lo consiguió, solo unos meses después de verlo salir del hospital, logró olvidar el amor que alguna vez sintió por él.

Se sentía bien poder verlo solo como un amigo, poder pasear con él por la aldea sin sentir el nerviosismo que alguna vez sintió, pedirle ayuda cuando salía a hacer las compras que su madre le encargaba, reprenderlo cuando se empezaba a comportar como el niño que fue antes de abandonar la aldea; se sintió bien, ser solo amigos, los mejores, aunque sonara raro, pero lamentablemente eso no le duró mucho… Al pasar tanto tiempo junto a él, le permitió conocerlo un poquito mejor, conoció una parte de Sasuke que ella creyó jamás llegaría a ver, la parte de él que se permitía mostrar calidez. Sasuke se había mostrado muy amable con ella en el transcurso de esos meses, haciéndole, muy a su manera, muestras de cariño. Debido a eso, hace tan solo una semana, se había dado cuenta de algo que no había querido ver, algo inevitable, algo que tenía que pasar…

… Se había enamorado de Uchiha Sasuke… de nuevo. Y, muy a su pesar, se sintió bien al darse cuenta y debería haberse sentido feliz también, pero… había un problema… Sasuke solo la veía como a una amiga y nada más…

Sakura soltó un suspiro y se volteó, quedando recostada boca abajo sobre su cama, bostezó. El sueño ya se estaba apoderando de ella. Solo tuvo un último pensamiento antes de rendirse al cansancio por completo...

¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser _tan_ complicada?

* * *

Naruto miró todas las cosas que había sobre la mesa del comedor de su departamento una vez más, procurando no haber olvidado nada.

"Los ingredientes para el antídoto… Listo. El manual que Hinata-chan me prestó… Listo. El envase para el antídoto… Listo."- murmuró mientras repasaba que todo estuviera allí. "¡Si, tengo todo! Ahora sí que nada puede salir mal. ¡No dejaré que las molestias que se tomó Hinata-chan para ayudarme sean en vano!"- exclamó entusiasmado, y comenzó a preparar el antídoto.

Ahora, definitivamente, nada podía salir mal.

* * *

No alcanzó a estar ni una hora descansando, cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba en sus sueños, alguien que sonaba como su madre.

"¡Sakura, despierta!"

La pelirrosa soltó un quejido y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. "Cinco minutos más…"- murmuró.

"De ninguna manera, jovencita, el almuerzo se enfría, así que te espero abajo."- dijo la señora Haruno, saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura se levantó a regañadientes, el sueño aun presente en ella, realmente lo último que quería en esos momentos era comer. Sin mucho ánimo, bajó al comedor, se dejó caer sobre la silla y, después de dar las gracias, comenzó a comer. Su madre le decía o le preguntaba cosas de vez en cuando, pero ella solo respondía moviendo su cabeza afirmativa o negativamente. Después de terminar de comer y de dar las gracias nuevamente, Sakura se dispuso a ir a su habitación a darse un merecido descanso, pero su madre la detuvo.

"Sakura, antes de que subas a dormir… Quiero que me hagas un último encargo."- dijo la mujer.

Sakura volvió a soltar un quejido, pero esta vez de fastidio.

"Solo quiero que compres unas cosas que me faltan para la cena. Iría yo, pero tengo cosas que hacer."- dijo, sonriendo divertida.

Sakura respiró profundamente y asintió. "De acuerdo."- dijo, volteándose.

Su madre le entrego una hoja de papel y dinero. "Ahí está la lista de lo que falta y el dinero suficiente."- dijo. "Podrías pedirle a tu novio que te acompañe."- agregó.

Sakura ni siquiera se molestó en negar lo que dijo, solo se sonrojó ligeramente; se volteó y salió de la cocina, segundos después, estaba fuera de la casa. Ahí dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Su madre nunca se cansaría de molestarla…

Luego, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a su rostro. "Aunque tal vez le tome la palabra ahora…"- murmuró para sí misma.

Si, se decidió a ir en busca de Sasuke para pedirle que la acompañara al mercado, después de todo, no lo había visto en casi toda esa semana y empezaba a extrañarlo… Se reprendió mentalmente, tenía que empezar a controlar mejor sus pensamientos (y sentimientos). Y sin perder más tiempo, se encaminó al departamento del Uchiha. Al llegar ahí, el conserje le abrió el portón a penas la vio, Sakura le agradeció con un gesto y subió al piso de Sasuke, una vez ahí, golpeó la puerta por varios segundos, solo porque sabía cuánto odiaba eso el Uchiha, y esperó.

* * *

Sasuke fue sacado vilmente de su tranquilo sueño por unos _molestos_ golpes en la puerta. Soltó un gruñido y se levantó de su cama refunfuñando.

Después de decidir tomar el camino más largo a su departamento, pensó en hacerle una pequeña visita a su _amiga_ y compañera de equipo, Sakura, pero al pasar por su casa, no sintió la presencia de la chica, así que decidió posponer su visita, de cualquier modo, se sentía a cada segundo más y más mal. Volvió a maldecir a Naruto por eso. Al llegar a su departamento, fue directo a su habitación y, tras sacarse su camiseta, se dejó caer sobre su cama, quedándose dormido en el acto.

Y ahora era despertado sin piedad alguna por la persona que golpeaba su puerta. Rogaba a Dios que aquella persona tuviera un _buen_ motivo para interrumpir su descanso (que bien merecido lo tenía), de lo contrario…

Sea cercó a la puerta principal y, soltando un bostezo, la abrió. Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba Sakura, que nada más verlo, sonrió alegremente, y al instante sintió que _algo_ reaccionó dentro de él. Un fuerte dolor de estomago se hizo presente en él, así como también un igualmente fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tanto así, que comenzó a caer al suelo lentamente, sentía como si ya no tuviera fuerzas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sakura iba a saludar al chico, pero al ver su expresión de dolor, se preocupó de inmediato. "Sasu—"- ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración, cuando vio que el muchacho comenzó a caer y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó, evitando la caída, pero no pudo evitar terminar en el suelo de rodillas junto al Uchiha. "¡¿Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke solo se quejó en respuesta, no podía hablar, el dolor se lo impedía, trataba, en vano, de soportarlo, pero era demasiado y, lo que lo hacía aun peor, el que el dolor provenía del interior de su cuerpo, por lo que no podría hacerlo disminuir con los métodos clásicos. Sintió vagamente como Sakura le hablaba, pero no podía escucharla del todo, un agudo pitido había empezado a retumbar en sus oídos; sin embargo, de lo que si estaba absolutamente consiente, era de los delicados brazos que lo rodeaban y que, poco a poco, habían empezado a apaciguar el dolor. Lentamente, el dolor comenzó a desvanecer.

"¿Qué te pasa?"- volvió a preguntar Sakura, pero no hubo respuesta.

Sasuke seguía quejándose, aunque cada vez menos.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-kun?"

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, a cambio de eso, Sasuke comenzó a levantarse, rompiendo el abrazo que lo mantenía cerca de Sakura, se sentía mareado. La chica se levantó con él, dándole apoyo para que no cayera de nuevo. Esperó hasta ver que Sasuke se podía mantener de pie y habló nuevamente.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

Sasuke asintió.

Sakura suspiró, vaya susto que había pasado. "¿Qué te pasó?"- inquirió.

Sasuke alzó lentamente la vista hacia la joven. "No lo…"- el resto de la oración murió en su garganta al posar sus ojos en la pelirrosa y estos brillaron de una forma especial por un breve momento.

Momento que no pasó por alto la kunoichi, aunque no le sirvió de mucho verlo, puesto que no sabía cómo identificarlo; sintió un extraño presentimiento apoderarse de ella. "¿Sasuke-kun?"- le llamó, con su voz temblorosa.

Al oír su voz, su expresión seria se suavizó, mostrando una ternura nada habitual en él. Se acercó a Sakura, provocando u leve rubor por su parte, y, en un movimiento ágil y delicado, como si hubiera sido mil veces ensayado, la abrazó por la cintura; la apegó a su cuerpo y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la besó, primero con ternura, sin prisas, y después con pasión, mostrándole a la chica un lado de él que jamás antes había sacado a la luz. El apasionado beso se prolongó por unos breves minutos, que para Sakura fueron toda una eternidad y más; Sasuke se alejó lentamente, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios y la observó con una devoción infinita reflejada en sus ojos, le sonrió sinceramente, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

"Ah… ah… wow…"- balbuceó Sakura.

Sasuke amplió su sonrisa ante su respuesta y las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca, dejaron a la chica totalmente descolocada.

"Te amo, Sakura…"

Ella tardó unos segundos en procesar completamente lo que el moreno había dicho, pero cuando lo hizo…

… Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Bien, ahi esta, y dejenme decirles que este no es la ultima parte de este capi, XD, lo se, lo se, pero es que se me alargó mas de lo esperado, pero enserio que la siguiente es la ultima parte, en serio!! Y como lo prometi, la ansiada confecion de Sasuke esta ahi. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**_No responderé aqui los reviews anonimos, porque no se puede, lo dice en el reglamento de y no quiero tener problemas. Pero, si desean, les responderé en mi LJ, el link esta en mi perfil._**

_**Próximo capítulo: Day One: parte tres.**_

_**"¿Me preguntó si Hinata-chan querrá ir a comer ramen?"**_

_**-**_

_**Era como si ese sentimiento hubiera estada oculto en lo más profundo de su ser, pero no estaba seguro de eso. Además, si así fuera… ¿por qué no se había percatado de él antes? y… ¿por qué había decidido salir a flote ahora?**_

_**Acaricio la mejilla de Sakura levemente, casi no haciendo contacto alguno y se puso de pie.**_

_**-**_

_**"¡¡TEME!!. ¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A LA PURA E INOCENTE SAKURA-CHAN!?"**_

_**-**_

_**Lo que sea que haya hecho para merecer eso, lo haría mil veces más si era necesario para repetir lo sucedido.**_

_**-Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad… demasiado…**_

**Hasta la proxima, y no olviden sus review, que siempre son bienvenidos!!**

**Presionen Go, presionen Go, XD LOL**

_**Edit: 30.04.2008**_


	4. IV: Day one Part three

**Hola a todos!! Aqui les traigo la tercera y ultima parte del dia 1, jejeje, y no se enojen conmigo, por haber demorado mas en actualizar este que los capi**_**s**_** anteriores, pero mi tiempo se ha reducido a solo UNA HORA en el pc por dia, si lo se, tragico, TT.TT... Y debido a eso tardaré mas en actualizar, porque ademas del tiempo deben considerar que tengo otros 4 fic pendientes... Pero bueno...**

**Les informo ahora que de aqui en adelante trataré de no dividir los capitulos en partes, aunque me queden largos (vean el lado positivo, mas momentos SasuSaku para que ustedes lean!! XD), en el peor de los casos, dividire un capi en dos partes, pero no mas, igual me gustaria su opinion para saber si les gustan o no los capitulos largos...**

**Otra cosa, quiero que me digan SI QUIEREN que ponga LEMON o no, para ver si le subo el rating al fic, ok?? Grax**

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a Susy-chan!! **

**Eso por ahora, vamos con el fic...**

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**_Vocabulario: _**

_-Baka/Dobe: idiota, estúpido.  
-Teme: una forma muy ruda de decir Tu al dirigirse a alguien, o en otros casos, bastardo.  
-Aa: si.  
-Chan: un sufijo que se usa solo con las chicas o con niños.  
-Kun: un sufijo que se usa solo con los chicos.  
-San: sufijo que indica respeto para con un adulto o alguien mayor que uno.  
-Sama: es como una forma más formal que el -san, cuando se utiliza con personas, pero es más utilizado al referirse a un dios.  
-Sensei: profesor(a).  
-Oi: es algo así como hey!, en una especia de saludo, no se la traducción literal.  
-Yo: lo mismo que arriba, pero más utilizado por Kakashi XD.  
-Usuratonkachi: literalmente es algo así como 'el ultimo en todo', pero es traducido como perdedor, así que aquí será perdedor.  
-Kuso: maldición.  
-Shishou: maestro(a).  
-Hai: sí.  
-Arigatou: gracias.  
_

**_Vestuario: _**

_-Sasuke: Para las misiones, usará la misma ropa que esta usa en la segunda parte del manga (después de los capítulos Kakashi). Para los entrenamientos o cuando no esté en misión, usará un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta azul marino sin mangas. Otro detalle, es que en este fic (mío, mío), usara su protector alrededor del cuello ¿por qué?, porque pienso que se vería genial así. XD _

_-Sakura: Para las misiones, usará la misma ropa que usa en la segunda parte del manga. Para los entrenamientos o cuando no esté en misión, usara un short (un pantalón corto (muy corto) femenino) blanco, que le llegara un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, y una blusa sin mangas roja con un circula blanco en la espalda. _

_-Naruto: Para las misiones, usara la misma ropa de la segunda parte del manga. Para los entrenamientos o cuando no esté en misión, usara un pantalón corto negro, y una camiseta color naranja con una espiral en el centro. _

_Para ocasiones, digamos, especiales, la ropa la describo dentro del fic. En cuanto al resto de los personajes usaran la misma ropa que en el manga, a menos que sea un caso especial. Los otros seis ex novatos, Sai y el equipo Gai, usaran la misma ropa que en el manga para las misiones, cuando no estén en misión, la ropa la describo en el fic. Los zapatos serán la mayoría de las veces la típicas sandalias que usan (a menos que no las usen con la ropa de misión, como Sakura o Sasuke), de lo contrario, lo incluiré en el fic también. _

_Cero creatividad para la ropa, pero que le puedo hacer XD_

* * *

_**Día uno: Tercera parte.**_

"_**Naruto's Plan… Failed?"**_

_**(El plan de Naruto… ¿Falló?)**_

* * *

_**Previamente…**_

_Ella tardó unos segundos en procesar completamente lo que el moreno había dicho, pero cuando lo hizo…_

… _Todo se volvió negro._

* * *

Naruto observó el líquido dentro del frasco y luego observó el dibujo que había el libro junto a él, repitió la misma acción una cuantas veces más. Si, no había duda, al fin había conseguido hacer el antídoto bien y aun tenía tiempo de sobra antes de juntarse con su equipo. Pero ya pensaría en algo que hacer durante ese tiempo, mientras tanto, disfrutaría de su logró. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo, que disfrutando de un buen almuerzo en su puesto de comida favorito, el Ichikaru's. Guardó todas las cosas en su lugar, asegurándose de guardar el frasco con el condenado antídoto en un lugar seguro, y con eso salió.

"¿Me preguntó si Hinata-chan querrá ir a comer ramen?"- murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

Sasuke observó a la muchacha en sus brazos por unos momentos y luego dejó escapar una pequeña risa, al parecer su confesión había sido demasiado impactante para Sakura, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, él también se había sorprendido después de decir _esas_ palabras, pero fue una sorpresa agradable, se sintió bien… se sentía bien. Levantó a Sakura en sus brazos y se adentró en su departamento, cerrando la puerta con gran agilidad. Fue directo a su cuarto y allí depositó a Sakura sobre la cama, cubriéndola luego con una manta.

Entonces sintió una molestia en su cuello y recordó el incidente con Naruto y Lee. "Maldito Naruto…"- gruño por lo bajo, acercó una silla que había en su habitación a la cama y se sentó.

Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y observó a la muchacha que ahora dormía plácidamente en su cama. Sonrió de medio lado. Quién lo diría... Que la primera chica que se metería en la cama del gran Uchiha Sasuke sería, nada más ni nada menos, que Haruno Sakura, y no de la forma que todos hubieran esperado (incluido él mismo) precisamente. Se quedó observándola por varios minutos, sin despegar su vista de ella. Y un extraño sentimiento comenzó a surgir en él.

'¿Qué… es lo que estoy… sintiendo?'

De pronto se sintió un poco desorientado, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Nunca antes lo había sentido. Estaba consciente que aquel sentimiento era dirigido a la chica que ahora dormida frente a él, pero… ¿por qué era tan fuerte? Aquel sentimiento era igual… no, no igual… parecido, si, muy parecido a lo que comenzó a sentir por ella desde el primer examen Chuunin, pero también muy diferente… aquel sentimiento era más intenso, mucho más intenso. Hace ya unos meses había admitido (solo en su mente) que… _quería_… a Sakura. Pero lo que sentía ahora… era algo más, _algo_ que no sabría identificar, algo ajeno y, a la vez, muy familiar para él. Era como si ese sentimiento hubiera estada oculto en lo más profundo de su ser, pero no estaba seguro de eso. Además, si así fuera… ¿por qué no se había percatado de él antes? y… ¿por qué había decidido salir a flote ahora?

'Que lio tan complicado…'

Acaricio la mejilla de Sakura levemente, casi no haciendo contacto alguno y se puso de pie. Acababa de recordar que debía llamar a la madre de Sakura para avisarle que su hija estaba ahí y que por el momento no podría volver, claro que omitiría detalles obvios (como su súbita confesión, no tenía interés en ser interrogado por el resto de la población de la aldea… aun). Y aprovecharía para prepararse algo para comer, su estomago reclamaba ser alimentado. Aun tenía muchas interrogantes y no creía ser capaz de buscar respuestas con el estomago vacio.

* * *

Naruto caminaba hacia el lugar donde solía reunirse el equipo siete a esperar a su maestro alegremente. Se había encontrado con Jiraiya de camino al Ichikaru's y, milagrosamente, había conseguido que le invitara el almuerzo, por lo que pudo darse un gran festín. Aunque hubiera preferido mil veces la compañía de Hinata; lástima que la chica debía comer con su familia aquel día.

Se estaba acercando al lugar y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba ahí, cuando generalmente era él quien siempre llegaba justo a la hora. Al llegar al lugar indicado, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del puente y esperó, mientras comenzaba a jugar distraídamente con su antídoto. ¿Por qué los otros dos no estaban ahí, con lo puntuales que eran para todo? No se preocupó de que Sai, que prácticamente ya era (oficialmente) parte del equipo, llegara tarde, puesto que el chico había sido enviado a una misión junto con Yamato hace unos días y debían regresar en dos días más. No supo de qué trataba la misión exactamente, solo que era perfecta para la habilidad especial de Sai, algo relacionado con el espionaje o algo así le había dicho Sakura.

'Mmm… ¿Les habrá pasado algo?' pensó, poniendo su típica expresión de confusión, que luego pasó a ser de enfado. '¡Más le vale a Sasuke-teme que no le haya hecho nada pervertido a Sakura-chan!' pensó nuevamente, gruñendo por lo bajo.

Aquel pensamiento fue desechado casi enseguida, puesto que sabía que el Uchiha jamás se atrevería a hacer algo como eso, su moral (y orgullo) no se lo permitiría; eso lo aseguraba porque, para su cumpleaños, Sasuke aceptó a regañadientes (y bajo la amenaza de ser humillado públicamente por algo tan insignificante como un libro) el regalo que le había dado junto con Kakashi, el ultimo tomo del Icha Icha Paradise salido ese año.

Pensar en el Uchiha, le recordó el incidente de aquella mañana y decidió que prefería que Sasuke no llegara, no se sentía con ánimos de recibir su furia ahora, no cuando estaba de tan buen humor. Además, solo había sido una inocente broma, no fue para tanto.

'Sasuke-baka siempre lo exagera todo…'

En ese momento llegó Kakashi al lugar, con su típica sonrisa y su típica excusa lista para salir de su boca después de escuchar la _agradable_ bienvenida de su equipo, o mejor dicho, de solo dos integrantes de su equipo. Pero se sorprendió cuando escucho algo fuera de lo habitual.

"¡Llegas tarde!"

Kakashi abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con Naruto… solo. "¿Naruto?... ¿En donde están Sasuke y Sakura?"- preguntó, claramente confundido, ya que esos dos jamás faltaban a sus reuniones.

"No han llegado."

"Bueno, eso solo significa más trabajo para ti."- dijo Kakashi, recibiendo un mirada confundida. "Hoy no habrá entrenamiento y como esos dos no vinieron, sabe dios por qué, tu tendrás que avisarles."- agregó.

"¿Qué?"- reclamó el rubio. "¿Pero por qué?"

"Porque yo lo digo."

"No. ¿Por qué no habrá entrenamiento?"

Kakashi suspiró; él había esperado que su alumno ya supiera la razón por la que no habría entrenamiento, pero bueno… "Me asignaron una misión. Salgo hoy al anochecer."- dijo.

"Oh… ¿Y qué hay con mi _tarea_?"- preguntó el rubio, sintiéndose aun algo triste porque no habría entrenamiento y mostrándole un pequeño frasco.

"La llevaré conmigo en la misión, podría serme útil en caso de que algo salga mal."- dijo el peligrís sin más, tomando el antídoto.

Naruto lo miró incrédulo, empezando a dudar de su triunfo en hacer el antídoto bien. "Pero… ¿y si mi antídoto no está bien hecho?"- preguntó, aunque en realidad no dudaba de su triunfo (no mucho), era solo que… no quería saberse responsable si algo salía mal.

Kakashi sonrió tranquilamente. "Bueno, si no lo hiciste bien y algo llegara a pasarme, quedará en tu conciencia."- dijo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

A Naruto se le desencajó la cara, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que su maestro dijo. No respondió nada, solo miró a Kakashi, quien lo miraba curioso y algo divertido. Naruto no podía haber creído lo que le dijo ¿verdad? Aunque, Naruto siendo como era, denso y algunas veces demasiado ingenuo por su propio bien, seguramente si se lo había creído.

"Naruto, solo fue una broma inocente."- dijo Kakashi y sin darle tiempo al chico para decir algo agregó. "Bueno, nos vemos en dos días a mas tardar."- y con eso desapareció.

Naruto gruño exasperado. "¡¡ESO NO FUE GRACIOSO, KAKASHI-SENSEI!!"- gritó.

Definitivamente era un hecho, su sensei había desarrollado un sentido del humor bastante torcido con el transcurso del tiempo.

* * *

Sasuke regresó a su habitación.

Ya había llamado a la madre de la chica y le costó bastante hacer la charla lo más breve posible, porque la mujer no le daba una excusa para colgar, hasta que finalmente ella terminó la conversación. Luego de eso se preparó algo rápido para comer y dejó un plato extra listo para calentar en caso de que la pelirrosa tuviera hambre cuando despertara. Comió su comida con lentitud, dándose el lujo, por primera vez en años, de sentarse a disfrutar de la comida y aprovechando de buscar respuestas a sus preguntas, no que le haya servido de algo, puesto que cuando terminó de comer, seguía igual de confundido que al principio.

Se sentó en la silla que había dejado junto a la cama y volvió a observar a Sakura. Se permitió mostrar una leve sonrisa. Se veía tan hermosa e inocente cuando dormía tranquilamente; no que alguna vez se lo fuera a decir abiertamente, no en público al menos. Acercó la silla un poco más al borde de la cama y extendió su brazo hacia la chica, acariciando su rostro con una ternura que no sabía que poseía. Le resultaba increíble que esa chica despertara tales sentimientos en él, sentimiento que creyó haber perdido hace ya mucho tiempo. Aunque a decir verdad en ese momento ya nada le parecía lógico, era como si de un momento a otro él hubiera cambiado su forma de ser, pero de nuevo, no estaba seguro.

Si Sasuke tan solo supiera lo cierto que eran sus especulaciones…

Suspiró resignado, no era como si eso le importara. Siguió observando a Sakura, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro. Estuvo así hasta el anochecer y él ni siquiera lo notó, parecía estar en su pequeño mundo. Pero salió bruscamente de este, al oír los (no tan sutiles) golpes en la puerta de su departamento. Y el mismo pensamiento de horas antes cruzó por su mente. Quien quiera que fuera la persona al otro lado de esa puerta, tenía que tener una _muy_ buena razón para interrumpirlo en un momento así, de lo contrario…

Se levantó de mala gana y, tras asegurarse de que Sakura no fuera despertada, salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Caminó por el pasillo y al llegar a la puerta la abrió, su típica expresión de fastidio adornaba su apuesto rostro. Y frente a él, estaba Naruto, quien le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

"¡Oi, Sasuke-baka!"- dijo animadamente.

"Dobe."- fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha, antes de fruncir el ceño. "¿Qué quieres y por qué golpeabas mi puerta como si fuera el fin del mundo?"- agregó fastidiado, aun estaba molesto por lo que había pasado esa mañana.

Y Naruto lo sabía perfectamente, fue por eso que no se molesto en entrar como siempre lo hacía cada vez que venía a hablar/discutir con él, antes de que ambos fueran a entrenar. De hecho ni siquiera había pensado en venir; él había planeado ir a darle el mensaje de Kakashi a Sakura y decirle a ella que se lo diera a Sasuke después, pero no contó con el hecho de que no encontraría a su compañera en su casa y mucho menos contó con que ella estuviera en la actual residencia del Uchiha (la madre de la chica no había sido muy sutil al decir el paradero de su hija, aunque no le hubiera resultado difícil adivinarlo, puesto que casi toda la aldea rumoreaba sobre el supuesto _novio_ de la kunoichi). Esa era la única razón por la que se vio obligado a ir.

Sasuke se estaba impacientando por el silencio de su amigo/rival. "¿Y bien?"- volvió a preguntar, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

"Kakashi-sensei me envió para decirte que hoy no habrá entrenamiento."- dijo el rubio, cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos. Había olvidado por completo el entrenamiento. ¿Cómo era eso posible? "¿Por qué?"- cuestionó.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Le asignaron una misión, estará dos días fuera."

"Hn."

"Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?"- preguntó, tratando de ver hacia el interior del departamento, le parecía extraño que la chica no se hubiera hecho presente aun, no podía ser que hubiera regresado ya a su casa, él la hubiera visto.

Sasuke sintió nuevamente aquel cálido sentimiento al oír ese nombre. "Está durmiendo en mi habitación."- dijo, sin medir del todo sus palabras.

Naruto tardó unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras y cuando lo hizo, se le desencajó la cara, por segunda vez en ese día. "¡¡TEME!!. ¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A LA PURA E INOCENTE SAKURA-CHAN!?"- gritó alarmado, apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

Sasuke previno que aquel gritó se prolongara, tapándole la boca con su mano, sintiéndose avergonzado. "¡Shh!. ¡Cállate, usuratonkachi, que la despertarás!"- exclamó.

Naruto se liberó del agarre. "Sasuke-hentai… ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan?"- preguntó, mirándolo con resentimiento.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, fregándose la sien. Debió haberlo esperado; Naruto ahora solo tomaba el lado pervertido de todo lo que decía, el rubio había pasado demasiado tiempo con Jiraiya… "No le he hecho nada, dobe… Ella vino esta tarde y mientras… hablábamos… se desmayó."- dijo.

"¿Por qué, le pasó algo?"- preguntó Naruto preocupado.

"Nada le pasó, solo fue por el cansancio, ha tenido cinco turnos de noche seguidos en el hospital."

Naruto sonrió divertido ante su respuesta. "¿Y tu como lo sabes?"

Sasuke sintió que un leve rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas; tenía que empezar a cuidar lo que decía alrededor del rubio. "Su madre me lo dijo."- dijo a regañadientes. "¿Se te ofrece algo más?"- gruño.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, aun con su sonrisa traviesa. "No, eso era todo. Bueno, nos vemos, Sasuke-baka."- dijo, dando media vuelta, caminó al elevador.

Sasuke cerró la puerta algo molesto. Últimamente estaba siendo demasiado honesto frente a Naruto, puede que eso se debía a que él sabía que el rubio no diría nada de lo que hablaran, después de todo, eran mejores amigos, pero eso no significaba que este no lo molestara por lo que decía ocasionalmente. Giró sobre sus talones y regresó a su habitación, aun refunfuñando por su poco cuidado.

* * *

Naruto caminaba distraídamente hacia su departamento. Oh, como disfrutaba fastidiar a Sasuke, y más aun cuando era el mismo Uchiha que decía cosas sin pensar. Pero por otro lado, le agradaba saber que Sasuke confiaba lo suficiente en él como para no amenazarlo a permanecer callado ante algo que hubiera dicho, al menos ahora podía asegurar que eran mejores amigos. De repente, una voz lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

"¡Naruto!"

El rubio se volteó y sonrió. "¡Iruka-sensei!"

El mayor se acercó a él, sonriéndole paternalmente. "Es bueno verte de nuevo. Ahora casi no tienes tiempo para visitar a tu antiguo maestro."

"Bueno, es que con las misiones y los entrenamientos…"- comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

"¿Por qué no me cuentas mientras comemos ramen? Yo invito."

Naruto sintió hambre de repente. "¡Si, ramen, ramen!"- exclamó, saltando alegremente.

Fueron, como era de esperarse, al Ichikaru's. Ahí Naruto le contó lo que había hecho durante los últimos cuatro meses (el tiempo por el cual no había visto a su antiguo maestro), las misiones que había cumplido con su equipo, el castigo de Kakashi y sus entrenamientos. Iruka escuchaba callado a lo que el muchacho decía, sonriendo, sintiéndose orgulloso de su ex alumno.

"Ahora estaría entrenando, pero Kakashi-sensei saldrá en una misión y Sakura-chan debe descansar bien, ha trabajado muchas noches en el hospital, así que no quiero pedirle que entrene conmigo."- concluyó Naruto.

Iruka lo miró confundido. "¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Sasuke? Estoy seguro que no rechazará una oportunidad de entrenar."- dijo.

Naruto sonrió nervioso. "Bueno es que, Sasuke-teme está molesto conmigo y…"

El mayor suspiró resignado. "¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Naruto?"

"¡Es su culpa, se molestó por una inocente broma!"- exclamó el rubio, defendiéndose. "Él es demasiado exagerado."

"Si tu lo dices…"

"Iruka-sensei… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"

"Claro. ¿De qué se trata?"

El rubio se sonrojó un poco. "Es sobre… Hinata-chan…"

Iruka observó como Naruto se ponía nervioso de momento y sonrió. El chico había madurado.

* * *

Sakura comenzó a despertar lentamente, sintiéndose un poco aturdida, mas descansada y con la leve impresión de haber soñado algo muy lindo. Se inclinó hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, haciendo que la manta que la cubría cayera de sus hombros, y frotó sus ojos perezosamente para espantar el sueño que aun permanecía en ella. No se molestó en mirar a su alrededor, confiada en que solo vería lo de siempre, su habitación. Soltó un bostezo, estirando su espalda y permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

"Aun tengo sueño…"- dijo, para sí misma.

Sintió un poco de frio y tomó la manta que estaba sobre su regazo, cubriéndose con ella, y solo entonces se percato de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto al despertar… Su habitación olía diferente… Acercó la manta hasta su nariz, oliéndola…

'Este olor… estoy segura que es de…'

Sakura detuvo en seco el curso de sus pensamientos, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Miró rápidamente su alrededor y, como lo esperaba, no era su habitación, sino que la de… Sasuke… Tan inmersa estaba en su pequeño shock, que no se percató cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Ya despertaste."

Sakura se volteó hacia la puerta, sorprendida. "Sasuke-kun…"- murmuró, observando al moreno.

Sasuke solo le sonrió en respuesta y caminó hacia ella, pero en lugar de sentarse en la silla junto a la cama, se sentó en el borde de esta, junto a Sakura. Tomó una de las manos de la chica, obligándola a soltar la manta que sujetaba fuertemente alrededor de sus hombros, para luego acariciarla con ternura, sonriéndole a ella de la misma forma.

Sakura se asustó ante aquel gesto. ¿Qué pasaba?. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? No, no podía ser eso, uno no siente frio en los sueños y ella lo sintió momentos atrás. ¿Tal vez estaba alucinando todo? No, tampoco era eso, podía sentir claramente las manos de Sasuke acariciando la suya. ¿Una broma, quizás? Si, tenía que ser eso, pero… pero… ¡pero Sasuke no bromearía con algo como eso! Además… además… ¡él jamás había sido tan tierno con ella, ni en broma!

"¿Dormiste bien?"- preguntó Sasuke, sacándola de su estupor.

Sakura solo atinó a asentir, viendo detenidamente como las manos de Sasuke acariciaban las suyas (ahora eran ambas). Tenía un leve presentimiento de que algo había pasado con el chico, pero no sabía qué, ni por qué. Además sabía que estaba olvidando algo importante.

Sasuke le devolvió el gesto. "Tu madre llamó hace unos momentos, quería saber a qué hora ibas a regresar a casa y también dijo que no te preocupara por las cosas para la cena, ya que ella las compró esta tarde."- dijo.

Sakura volvió a asentir, no prestando mucha atención a lo que Sasuke le dijo. Pero luego algo llamó su atención…

'Un momento… ¿esta tarde?' pensó, aun sin dejar de ver sus manos y las del moreno. "¿Qué hora es?"- preguntó.

"Las nueve de la noche."

La pelirrosa asintió nuevamente, mientras vagas imágenes de los acontecimientos de aquel día se reproducían en su cabeza, comenzando a recordar por qué estaba en el departamento de Sasuke… Su madre la mando a comprar y ella decidió pedirle a Sasuke que la acompañara… Al llegar ahí, y tras un extraño momento, Sasuke… Sasuke…

'El sueño…' pensó Sakura, sonrojándose levemente.

Oh, el sueño… al parecer no había sido solo un sueño…

Sakura alzó su vista, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos mirándola detenidamente, su rubor se intensificó. "Sasuke-kun… tú… tú…"- balbuceó. 'Maldición.'

Sasuke la miró curioso, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha; sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello, haciéndole recordar su lesión, posó una de sus manos sobre el lugar adolorido.

Sakura, al ver eso, olvido por completo lo que iba a preguntarle. "¿Qué te pasó?"- preguntó con preocupación.

"Creo que me desgarré un musculo, no es nada serio, no te preocupes."- dijo, sonriéndole.

Sakura se ruborizó nuevamente, sintiendo un leve hormigueo en su estomago, pero no le prestó mayor importancia. "Déjame ver."- dijo, hincándose en la cama.

Sasuke asintió y se sentó en la cama frente a la chica, dándole la espalda; inclinó un poco más su cabeza a su derecha, para que Sakura hiciera lo suyo. La muchacha respiro profundamente para poder calmarse y empezó a curarlo. Posó una mano sobre el lado izquierdo del cuello, donde suponía estaba el problema (Sasuke se había frotado esa parte), y empezó a emitir un chakra de color verde. Sasuke se permitió relajarse un momento, disfrutando el calor que se expandía desde su cuello. Se sentía… bien… poder estar así con Sakura. A pesar de haber sido curado por ella en ya varias ocasiones (principalmente en misiones), esa era la primera vez que podía relajarse y disfrutar las sensaciones que eso le producía.

Sakura terminó de curarlo minutos después, pero no retiró su mano, por el contrario, la dejó descansar sobre aquella zona, sin darse cuenta que era precisamente donde estaba el sello maldito. Disfrutó el contacto de su piel con la de Sasuke unos breves segundos antes de retirar la mano lentamente, recordando lo sucedido aquella tarde, principalmente desde el beso hasta la súbita confesión, y se sonrojó un poco. Mientras retiraba su mano fijó su vista en el sello y, sin proponérselo del todo, delineó su figura con sus dedos, solo para retirarlos casi enseguida por temor a molestar a Sasuke. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y le dio al muchacho un leve golpe en el hombro, indicándole que ya había terminado, pero ante de poder alejarse de él, Sasuke le sujeto la mano y la jaló hacia él, haciéndola colisionar suavemente contra su espalda.

Sakura estaba sorprendida. "¿Sasuke-kun…?"

Sasuke cogió la otra mano de la chica y la pasó alrededor de su cuello, para juntarla con la otra en su pecho, sujetándolas firmes ahí. "Está bien… Solo será un momento…"

Sakura asintió, consiente a que él no podía verla, y se relajó por completo, accediendo a su muda petición, lo abrazó suavemente. Se sintió nerviosa al hacerlo, a pesar de no ser la primare vez que lo abrazaba (lo había hecho en otras ocasiones: cuando él -o ella- regresaba de una de las misiones en las que era enviado solo -por capricho de Tsunade-, o después de curar sus heridas tras una difícil misión en equipo -también abrazaba a Naruto, pero eso era diferente-, o en otras ocasiones en que alguno de ellos -los tres jóvenes del equipo siete, aunque principalmente Sasuke o Naruto- corrían grave peligro de morir), sin embargo esa era la primera vez que _él_ se lo pedía. Su corazón latía alocado, complacido por el gesto del muchacho, y ella se hubiera dejado llevar por toda esa felicidad que empezaba a sentir, sino fuera por su razón… había _algo_ que le decía que eso era _demasiado_ bueno para ser verdad… Aun así, eso no evitó el sonrojo que subió a sus mejillas.

Sakura agitó la cabeza, para calmarse y así poder preguntar que le pasaba. "Sasuke-kun…"- comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por el repentino movimiento del chico.

Sasuke soltó las manos de Sakura y se puso de pie frente a ella, dándole la espalda. Se sentía confundido, solo cuestionándose una y otra vez _por qué_ le había pedido que le abrazara; claro, no lo había dicho abiertamente, pero se lo había insinuado a través de gestos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

"¿Sasuke-kun?"

Nuevamente sintió algo cálido expandirse por su pecho; volteó a ver a la pelirrosa y no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura, obteniendo un sonrojo de su parte. 'Adorable…' pensó. "¿Tienes hambre?"- le preguntó.

Sakura, aun sorprendida por la sonrisa que recibió (¿y quién la culparía? No todos los días, por no decir _nunca_, uno ve _al_ Uchiha Sasuke sonreír de esa manera), solo atinó a asentir. Sasuke le extendió su mano y ella la tomó, seguidamente, el muchacho la encaminó a la cocina.

Al llegar ahí, Sasuke calentó lo que había quedado del almuerzo para servirlo, junto con el plato que había guardado para la muchacha, mientras Sakura se sentaba frente a la pequeña mesa que había en un rincón. Luego de unos minutos, Sasuke se sentó frente a Sakura, colocando sus platos sobre la mesa. Comieron en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, Sakura porque no sabía que decir y Sasuke porque no era su costumbre. Durante ese tiempo, ambos se lanzaban miradas fortuitas y las pocas veces que cruzaban miradas, Sasuke terminaba sonriendo y Sakura con un leve sonrojo adornando su rostro (tardaría mucho en acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa).

"Te acompañare a tu casa…"- dijo Sasuke, una vez hubieron terminado. "Tu madre debe estar preocupada."- agregó, levantándose para recoger los platos.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida desde su lugar. "Uhh… Está bien…"

* * *

La señora Haruno se paseaba por el living de su casa preocupada. Había pasado más de hora y media desde la llamada que le había hecho al joven Uchiha, y su hija aun no daba señales de vida… Y no la malentiendan, ella estaba segura que Sakura estaba a salvo, pero eso no quería decir que no le devolviera el llamado en cuanto pudiera ¿verdad? Además ¿qué tanto hacía en la residencia del Uchiha? Porque era poco probable que durmiera toda la tarde hasta estas horas (a pesar de la explicación de Sasuke, tenía la sospecha de que esa no era _toda_ la verdad).

Detuvo su pequeña marcha al ver por la ventana dos figuras acercarse a la casa, una de ellas la reconocería en cualquier parte, y mientras se acercaban, sus dudas acerca de la otra figura se confirmaron; eran Sakura y Sasuke. Iba a salir para recibirlos, pero se detuvo al notar el comportamiento de su hija, comportamiento que no había visto desde que Sakura tenía doce años…

* * *

Sakura entrelazó sus dedos, jugando nerviosamente con sus pulgares. ¡Dios, no sabía qué hacer! No se había sentido así de nerviosa desde hace ya cinco años y, francamente, si bien no le agradaba del todo, tampoco podía decir que lo odiaba, era solo que… así no era ella, no ahora.

"Ehh… Arigatou, Sasuke-kun… por acompañarme hasta acá…"- dijo Sakura, después de un prolongado silencio, mirando de reojo al moreno, solo para sonrojarse al verlo sonreírle.

"Aa…"

Sakura desvió la mirada. "Bueno… ehh… buenas noches…"- dijo, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Sakura…"

La aludida se detuvo en seco, el nerviosismo empezaba a apoderarse de sus actos. "¿Ha-hai?"- tartamudeó, volteándose un poco, solo para quedar paralizada en el acto.

Sasuke tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza (Sakura no se lo creía), llevándola a la altura de sus labios, plantando un suave beso en su dorso; alzó su mirada azabache, sin dejar de sonreír. Sakura sintió como los colores subían a su rostro y podría asegurar que estaba igual o más roja que la blusa que traía puesta.

"Que descanses, mi pequeña Flor de Cerezo…"- murmuró el moreno, alejándose unos pasos de ella, soltando lentamente su mano.

Sakura quedó con la mirada perdida, sonriendo de felicidad; estaba en un estado absoluta y completa dicha, se sentía en el mismísimo Cielo. Dio media vuelta y caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta de su casa, solo que ahora no era consciente de ello.

Sasuke esperó a que la chica entrara a su hogar, para luego dar media vuelta y regresar a su departamento.

* * *

La señora Haruno esperó a escuchar la puerta cerrarse y, prácticamente, corrió a recibir a su hija, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ahora estaba, más segura que nunca que _algo_ había sucedido esa tarde entre su hija y el Uchiha, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo; mas aun después de ver aquella escenita fuera de su casa.

"¡Sakura!"

La muchacha solo asintió, siguiendo con su camina hacia las escaleras.

La mujer notó algo extraño inmediatamente. "¿Te encuentras bien, hija?"- preguntó.

"Hai…"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Hai…"

La señora Haruno entrecerró sus ojos, siguiendo con la vista a su hija, mientras esta subía las escaleras. "Sakura… ¿de qué color es el cielo?"

"Hai…"

La mujer suspiró, observando a Sakura perderse al final de las escaleras. Tal y como lo sospechaba, la mente de la joven estaba muy lejos de ahí. Sonrió divertida ante eso.

'Seguramente esta con cierto moreno de apellido Uchiha.'

Rio ligeramente ante su pensamiento. Iba a ir a su habitación, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

* * *

Sakura entró a su habitación, aun en su estado de dicha absoluta. Se cambió la ropa por su pijama y se metió a la cama.

Vaya día. Había sido muy extraño, pero en un buen sentido, en un _muy_ buen sentido. Imágenes de esa tarde (y parte de la noche) cruzaron su mente, haciendo que ampliara su sonrisa. Lo que sea que haya hecho para merecer eso, lo haría mil veces más si era necesario para repetir lo sucedido. Se acomodó para dormir, abrazando su almohada.

"Sasuke-kun…"-susurró y antes de sucumbir por completo al sueño, escucho una pequeña vocecita en su mente.

_-Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad… demasiado…_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Bueno con eso termina el dia 1, espero que les haya gustado! Y si, si, lo se, lo se, Sasuke esta un poco OOC en el fic, pero eso tiene una explicacion y la puse en la primera parte de este capitulo.**

**No olviden sus REVIEWS please!! Necesito saber si voy por buen camino con el fic, si les gusta o no!! XD Tampoco alviden decirme si quieren o no LEMON en el fic!!**

**_No responderé aqui los reviews anonimos, porque no se puede, lo dice en el reglamento de y no quiero tener problemas. Pero, si desean, les responderé en mi LJ, el link esta en mi perfil._**

_**Proximo capitulo: Dia 2: parte uno  
**_

_**Al despertar, al día siguiente, Sakura estaba completamente segura que lo vivido la tarde anterior, en el departamento de Sasuke, había sido solo uno de los muchos sueños que solía tener de repente.**_

_-_

_**"Pero... pero él... ¡él no es el mismo de siempre!"**_

_**"¿Por qué lo dices, Sakura?"**_

_**"Porque... porque... ¡porque me besó!"**_

_**Shizune los vio desaparecer al final del pasillo y se quedó observando ese lugar por varios minutos más, mientras su mente asimilaba todo lo que había visto. Y es que… la ternura que había mostrado Sasuke era increíble… imposible. Si no lo hubiera visto, no hubiera creido que algo andaba mal con el chico.**_

_**Edit: 30.04.2008**_


	5. V: Day two Part one

**Oh, si, como pueden ver, aun no he desaparecido, sigo viva y no, no se preocupen que no importa cuando me demore en actualizar, no voy a dejar esta historia (ni ninguna otra) abandonada.**

**Y, se pregutan ¿por qué la tardanza? Se debe a 3 (o 2, como lo quieran ver) motivos: universidad y trabajo (lo que equivale a la falta de tiempo) y mi actitud perfeccionista. Este capitulo me ha tomado mucho tiempo en terminarlo de escribir, lo tenia listo en borrador hace mucho, pero siempre que empezaba a pasarlo al PC, encotraba un detalle que podia arreglar y así se fue casi todo el capítulo original y quedó en lo que verán ahora (que es una parte).**

**Ya, no los molesto mas. Espero resulte de su agrado.**

* * *

**_Vocabulario: _**

_-Baka/Dobe: idiota, estúpido.  
-Teme: una forma muy ruda de decir Tu al dirigirse a alguien, o en otros casos, bastardo.  
-Aa: si.  
-Chan: un sufijo que se usa solo con las chicas o con niños.  
-Kun: un sufijo que se usa solo con los chicos.  
-San: sufijo que indica respeto para con un adulto o alguien mayor que uno.  
-Sama: es como una forma más formal que el -san, cuando se utiliza con personas, pero es más utilizado al referirse a un dios.  
-Sensei: profesor(a).  
-Oi: es algo así como hey!, en una especia de saludo, no se la traducción literal.  
-Yo: lo mismo que arriba, pero más utilizado por Kakashi XD.  
-Usuratonkachi: literalmente es algo así como 'el ultimo en todo', pero es traducido como perdedor, así que aquí será perdedor.  
-Kuso: maldición.  
-Shishou: maestro(a).  
-Hai: sí.  
-Arigatou: gracias.  
_

**_Vestuario: _**

_-Sasuke: Para las misiones, usará la misma ropa que esta usa en la segunda parte del manga (después de los capítulos Kakashi). Para los entrenamientos o cuando no esté en misión, usará un pantalón corto negro y una camiseta azul marino sin mangas. Otro detalle, es que en este fic (mío, mío), usara su protector alrededor del cuello ¿por qué?, porque pienso que se vería genial así. XD _

_-Sakura: Para las misiones, usará la misma ropa que usa en la segunda parte del manga. Para los entrenamientos o cuando no esté en misión, usara un short (un pantalón corto (muy corto) femenino) blanco, que le llegara un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, y una blusa sin mangas roja con un circula blanco en la espalda. _

_-Naruto: Para las misiones, usara la misma ropa de la segunda parte del manga. Para los entrenamientos o cuando no esté en misión, usara un pantalón corto negro, y una camiseta color naranja con una espiral en el centro. _

_Para ocasiones, digamos, especiales, la ropa la describo dentro del fic. En cuanto al resto de los personajes usaran la misma ropa que en el manga, a menos que sea un caso especial. Los otros seis ex novatos, Sai y el equipo Gai, usaran la misma ropa que en el manga para las misiones, cuando no estén en misión, la ropa la describo en el fic. Los zapatos serán la mayoría de las veces la típicas sandalias que usan (a menos que no las usen con la ropa de misión, como Sakura o Sasuke), de lo contrario, lo incluiré en el fic también. _

_Cero creatividad para la ropa, pero que le puedo hacer XD_

* * *

_**Día dos: Primera parte.**_

"_**What happened to you, Sasuke-kun?"**_

_**(¿Qué te pasó, Sasuke-kun?)**_

* * *

_**Previamente…**_

"_Sasuke-kun…"-susurró y antes de sucumbir por completo al sueño, escuchó una pequeña vocecita en su mente._

_-Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad… demasiado…_

* * *

Al despertar, al día siguiente, Sakura estaba completamente segura que lo vivido la tarde anterior, en el departamento de Sasuke, había sido solo uno de los muchos sueños que solía tener de repente. Seguramente al llegar a su casa el día anterior, después de salir del hospital, se había dormido sin despertar hasta esa mañana.

Miró sus alrededores perezosamente, no queriendo levantarse, después de todo, tenía el día libre; sin embargo, sabía que su madre no la dejaría quedarse recostada haciendo nada. Además, ya no podía volver a dormirse, pues había _algo_ que no la dejaba en paz y no sabía qué era, pero si sabía que ese _algo_ tenía que ver con Sasuke.

Se levantó lentamente, estirando sus músculos en el proceso, y se dirigió al baño. Después de lavarse y darse un relajante baño de burbujas (que ciertamente se merecía después de todo lo que había hecho en la semana), salió del baño y se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento rápidamente, sintiendo como su energía había vuelto. Sin más que hacer, salió de su habitación.

Mientras se daba su relajante baño, había decidido ir a ver al Uchiha, para asegurarse que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre desde su regreso. Ahora, no era como si ella creyera que algo le había pasado, no, solo era por las dudas, se repetía una y otra vez. Pues, como decían por ahí, era mejor prevenir que lamentar; aunque no estuviera muy segura de qué era lo que quería prevenir.

Al entrar a la cocina, se extrañó al no ver a su madre ahí y solo entonces notó que la casa estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre. Buscó una nota o algo que le dijera dónde estaba su madre y la encontró sobre la mesa. Tomó la nota, leyéndola con rapidez y luego soltó un quejido.

"De nuevo…"

Su madre había ido a visitar a una amiga que vivía en una de las aldeas que estaba en la frontera del país del Fuego, y no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Dejándole todo listo para que se preparara sus comidas. Pero fue la última oración de la nota lo que había provocado que Sakura se quejara.

_PD: Saluda a mi __futuro__ yerno de mi parte._

Suspiró resignada; no le daría mayor importancia a esas palabras, pues siempre se las decía. Aun así se preguntaba cuando se cansaría su madre de eso. Luego de unos segundos, sonrió, una idea formándose en su mente y sin perder más tiempo, salió de su casa. Ya que su madre no estaba en casa, ella no tenia que comer ahí, lo que significaba que podía uno de sus queridos amigos (llámese Sasuke) le invitara el desayuno.

Las calles de Konoha estaban llenas de vida, niños corriendo de un lado a otro, gente preparándose para el día laboral, a pesar de la hora que era, muy temprano. Pero, mientras Sakura se acercaba al edificio donde vivía el Uchiha, notó con algo de fastidio que no era lo suficiente temprano como para evadir a las devotas fanáticas del moreno. Las mismas que, nada más verla, la fulminaron con la mirada. No que eso le importara a Sakura, de hecho, le causaba gracia, pues sabía que eso era todo lo que ellas podían hacer para eliminar la frustración que sentían al saber que _su Sasuke-kun_ la consideraba una valiosa amiga. Además, las chicas no eran tan estúpidas como para intentar hacer algo, después de todo, ella no era la mejor aprendiz de la Hokage por nada.

Siguió su camino, ignorando con éxito al fanclub del Uchiha. Saludo al conserje del edificio, para luego subir hasta el piso donde vivía Sasuke. Caminó alegremente hasta su puerta y luego golpeó la madera, esperando unos segundos. Pero nada pasó. Volvió a golpear la puesta, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Al parecer Sasuke no estaba ahí.

'Mmmm… ¿pero a donde pudo haber ido?'

Estaba casi segura que el chico no estaba entrenando a estar horas de la mañana, pues Naruto no solía despertar tan temprano y obviamente no había ido por ella a su casa; además, él ya no entrenaba solo.

O tal vez Sasuke decidió volver a entrenar solo.

Bueno, como fuera el caso, ahora Sakura tenía un dilema, pues sus planes se habían arruinado.

'¿Qué hago, qué hago?'

"Oh, pero que agradable sorpresa."

La pelirrosa se tensó por completo; conocía esa voz, la conocía muy bien, pero esta vez sonaba diferente. Se volteó, sintiéndose confundida.

"Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Sasuke despertó mas tarde de lo que acostumbraba, con un ligero dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose más… ¿contento?... no, esa no era la palabra que estaba buscando… ¿feliz, tal vez?... ¡Si, esa era! Sintiéndose más feliz que nunca. Se quedó mirando el techo de su cuarto, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo en recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior y encontrar una respuesta a su curioso estado de ánimo, ya que hacía años que no se sentía así. Pero no podía recordar nada. Los recuerdos que tenía de momentos después de llegar a su departamento ayer por la tarde, eran solo imágenes borrosas, como si fueran un recuerdo muy lejano.

Se levanto de la cama con pereza y fue directo al baño para empezar su rutina matutina. Luego de bañarse y colocarse su ropa de entrenamiento, fue a la cocina con intenciones de comer algo antes de decidir qué hacer en el día (lo que probablemente sería entrenar, pero aun no sabía con quien). Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos al momento de abrir el refrigerador, que estaba, a falta de mejores palabras, vacio.

"Genial."- gruñó.

Sasuke volteó a mirar el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la cocina. Aun era temprano; tal vez si se apresuraba, podría ir al mercado y volver sin que sus fans lo vieran. Hizo una nota mental de todo lo que debía comprar y salió de su departamento, rumbo al mercado. Al llegar ahí, recorrió varios puestos comprando lo que necesitaba, hasta detenerse frente a un puesto donde vendían las verduras (los tomates de ese puesto eran los mejores, él mismo lo había confirmado), siendo recibido con una sonrisa por parte de la dueña, una tierna anciana bordeando los setenta.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-san."

Jamás se acostumbraría al respeto que la anciana (y la mayoría de la gente que había aceptado su regreso) le tenía, ya que debía ser al revés la situación, pero ese era el precio por ser el último Uchiha.

"Ohayo."

Su saludo fue menos afectivo que el del resto de las personas que pasaban por ahí, simplemente porque él no conocía a la anciana muy bien (solo la había visto pocas veces mientras acompañaba a Sakura en sus compras) y no sabía su nombre.

La anciana ladeó un poco su cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras observaba los alrededores y luego volvía su vista hacia Sasuke. "¿Viene solo?"- preguntó con un tono que bordeaba la preocupación sin ser muy evidente.

Pero, claro, Sasuke, al ser especialista en ocultar sus sentimientos, lo percibió con facilidad. "Aa…"- fue su respuesta.

La anciana se sorprendió. "¿Discutió con Sakura-chan?"

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Ignorando exitosamente el cálido sentimiento que experimento ante la mención de ese nombre y suprimiendo la sorpresa que sintió ante la aparición de un repentino… ¿recuerdo?

¿Por qué pensaría eso la anciana?

¿Qué acaso no podía ir al mercado solo, sin que la gente se pusiera a hacer suposiciones falsas?

"Iie. Solo vine a comprar algo para llenar mi nevera."- dijo.

"Oh, es bueno saberlo."- la anciana sonrió un poco. "¿Y qué va a querer?"

"Tomates."

La anciana volvió a sonreír y empezó a preparar una bolsa para el joven Uchiha. Sasuke, mientras tanto, estaba tratando de lidiar con las repentinas imágenes que iban y venían por su mente, imágenes que parecían ser recuerdos, pero no de algo que él _recordara_ haber vivido.

'¿Quizás lo soñé?'

Consideró detenidamente ese pensamiento, después de todo, era común soñar algo relacionado con la vida cotidiana y luego pensar que realmente pasó, pero… lamentablemente, las imágenes le mostraban algo que él no haría en su diario vivir…

"Aquí tiene."

La voz de la anciana lo sacó de su pequeño ensimismamiento. El chico asintió, entregando el dinero necesario, y volteó caminando fuera del mercado, en dirección a su departamento. Al acercarse al edificio, soltó un quejido al ver a sus fans, pero pasó de ellas olímpicamente. Aun así, no pudo evitar notar como sus fans fulminaban con la mirada a quien sea que haya entrado antes que él doblara la equina de la calle, porque, por muy idiotas que fueran, dudaba que esas miradas fueran para el edificio en si (aunque con esas chicas todo era posible). Suprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como sus expresiones cambiaban a una de frustración al momento de verlo, y en lugar de lanzarse encima como era costumbre (no que les sirviera de algo, siempre lograba esquivarlas), retrocedieron, dejándole el camino libre.

'Al fin.'

Las chicas no resultaron ser _tan_ masoquistas como él pensaba.

Entró sin prestarle mayor atención al guardia, quien parecía querer decirle algo, aun molesto por lo que escuchó el día anterior, y fue directo a las escaleras. No tardó mucho en llegar al piso que le correspondía, pero se detuvo al alzar la vista hacia su departamento, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza por unos breves segundos, que luego se disipó tan repentinamente como llegó.

'¿Y eso?'

Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar bien su vista, solo para sonreír alegremente al ver quien estaba arada frente a su puerta. "Oh, pero que agradable sorpresa."- dijo.

Vio a la joven tensarse por completo, volteándose lentamente a verlo, una expresión de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro. Se acercó a ella con una calma envidiable, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke amplió su sonrisa. "Ohayo, Sakura."- tomó una de sus manos, besando ligeramente el dorso de esta.

Los colores subieron rápidamente al rostro de Sakura y por un momento creyó desfallecer; sintiéndose abrumada por lo que aquel pequeño gesto provocó en ella. La sensación de caer desmayada en cualquier segundo se intensificó aun mas al notar que Sasuke no parecía tener intenciones de soltar su mano; sintió como si una corriente eléctrica bajaba por su columna vertebral.

'No sé si esto debería agradarme…'

Sasuke debió percibir algo, notó Sakura; porque sin previo aviso, trasladó todas las bolsas que cargaba a una mano, llevando la otra alrededor de su cintura, apegando sus cuerpos y dejando que ella se inclinara en él.

"Hey, no te me desmayes de nuevo; con lo de ayer fue suficiente."

Sonrió (¡de nuevo!) -según la opinión de Sakura- encantadoramente… como _nunca_ antes lo había hecho (¡es que nunca antes había sonreído!). Y entonces la chica se percató de algo.

'Oh Kami…'

El día anterior _realmente_…_**realmente**_… había sucedido.

Sasuke esperó a asegurarse de que Sakura no fuera a colapsar como el día anterior antes de soltarla. Aun así, se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella en cado de que pasara algo (tenía la impresión de comportarse de manera extraña con la chica, pero no sabría decirlo con claridad). Abrió la puerta de su departamento, haciéndose a un lado para que la su compañera de equipo pasara y luego entró, cerrando la puerta tras él. Alzó la vista encontrándose con la chica ahí parada frente a él, dándole la espalda, sin mostrar intenciones de moverse; así que, soltando un pequeño bufido, posó su mano en su espalda y la guió hasta el living, haciendo que se sentara en uno de los sofás.

Sakura solo se dejó hacer, mirándolo con algo de confusión y desconfianza, junto con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

El Uchiha no sabía por qué, pero tan solo sentir su presencia junto a él, provocaba un incontenible deseo de mostrarle qué sentía por ella en realidad, por cualquier medio posible, predominando, claro, los gestos y acciones (nunca fue un chico de muchas palabras, después de todo).

"¿Desayunaste?"- preguntó Sasuke, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sakura lo seguía mirando de igual manera, casi como si no lo conociera, y con el rostro ahora completamente colorado.

"Sakura."

"¿Ah?"

"¿Ya has desayunado?"

"No…"

Sasuke volvió a sonreír y Sakura pestañeó un par de veces, aun no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos (y es que nunca se acostumbraría a eso).

"Entonces, te quedarás a comer."

No fue una pregunta, eso Sakura lo supo enseguida, así que solo se limitó a asentir. Por un breve segundo, toda la situación le pareció curiosa; jamás esperó ver el día en que _Sasuke_ iniciaría una conversación con alguien.

"Bien…"- vaciló por un momento, dando la impresión de querer decir algo mas, pero solo optó por dar media vuelta. "…siéntete como en tu casa."- y con so, salió en dirección a la cocina.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá en el que estaba sentada, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un gran suspiro; tardó unos instantes en reaccionar por completo y, cuando lo hizo, solo una pregunta se formó en su mente.

¿Qué había pasado ahí exactamente? Sasuke le había sonreído de manera… ¿tierna?

'Tal vez aun estoy soñando…'

Se pellizcó el brazo con fuerza y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de soltar un quejido de dolor. "Ouch… No, estoy despierta."

¿Entonces qué _diablos_ le pasaba a Sasuke?

¿Habrá pasado algo que lo dejara así?

'¿Se habrá golpeado la cabeza?'

_-Lo dices cómo si te molestara su cambio._

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas; entrecerró sus ojos al sentir al sentir la presencia de su (ya casi) olvidado y (por mucho tiempo) desaparecido inner hacerse más fuerte a cada segundo. Aun así, no pareció percatarse por completo de ello, pues no cuestionó su reaparición.

'_No es eso…'_

Claro que no era eso el motivo de su disconformidad. De hecho, una parte de si estaba disfrutando el cambio del Uchiha para con ella, pero algo no estaba bien… no se sentía bien. Nadie (en especial Sasuke) cambiaría su forma de ser, así nada más, de la noche a la mañana. Ademas… así no era él.

Sakura se levantó de golpe, de repente, determinada a averiguar que le había ocurrido a _su_ Sasuke (ignoró el sonrojo que se esparció por su rostro al pensar en el Uchiha como _suyo_), respiró profundamente y se encaminó a la cocina… solo para impactar contra algo cálido y fuerte al doblar por el pasillo. Alzó la vista algo desconcertada, encontrándose a Sasuke sonriéndole divertido, como solo _él_ sabía hacerlo.

'¿Ya… volvió a la normalidad?'

"Iba a buscarte, el desayuno está listo."- eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la cocina.

Sakura le siguió, asumiendo que eso era lo que debía hacer y en el momento en que el aroma de la comida llegó a ella, su estomago rugió.

Sasuke le indicó que se acercara a la mesa con un gesto de su mano. "Toma asiento."

"Gracias."- dijo Sakura.

El muchacho esperó a que la chica se sentara antes de sentarse un su lugar, frente a ella. Y luego de dar las gracias, comenzaron a comer. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Sakura decidió que era el momento para tratar de averiguar lo que pasaba.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"- le llamó.

Sasuke alzó la vista, indicándole que tenía su atención.

Sakura se sintió nerviosa, de repente. 'Maldición, ¿qué me pasa? No me había sentido así desde hace años.' respiró profundamente y luego habló. "De casualidad tu… ¿no estarás enfermo o algo?"

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja, mirando a la chica con curiosidad. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

La pelirrosa sintió un ligero sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas. "Bueno, es que… estas actuando un tanto…"

"¿Hn?"

"…Extraño…"- finalizó Sakura.

La expresión de Sasuke se tornó solo un poco más confusa. "Extraño."- dijo, no como pregunta, sino como una afirmación.

Sakura solo asintió en respuesta.

"¿Cómo extraño?"

"Extraño… no como sueles actuar, estas mas… tierno… conmigo."

Hubo un breve minuto de silencio, en el que Sakura se cuestionó se había hecho bien en decir eso, luego Sasuke le sonrió (¡de nuevo!) y ella no pudo evitar notar la cantidad de sensaciones que tan pequeño gesto le producía cuando era dirigido hacia su persona.

"¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?"- preguntó Sasuke.

La kunoichi abrió la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada, pensando detenidamente lo que él había dicha. La verdad es que no tenía nada de malo, en absoluto, pero… pero… ¡pero es que así no era él!

"Nada, nada en realidad…"- respondió ella. "Es solo que… ¿por qué eres así ahora, qué pasó?"- frunció el ceño levemente; tenía la sensación de haber vuelto a ser la Sakura de doce años en esos momentos.

Sasuke, por su parte, estaba considerando una posible respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho. Lo cierto era que él no se había molestado en pensar mucho en el por qué de su comportamiento, solo lo atribuyó a que, al fin, se había dado el lujo de admitir lo que realmente sentía por la chica.

"No lo sé, supongo que solo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que me importas."

Eso tomó a Sakura por sorpresa, pues jamás se lo esperó; los colores subieron rápidamente a su rostro. "Ohh…"

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, no un silencio incomodo, pero tampoco cómodo, se sentía… diferente, a ocasiones anteriores, mas ninguno creyó necesario tratar de entablar una conversación, Sakura porque aun estaba asimilando lo que había pasado y Sasuke porque simplemente no era su estilo.

Sakura ayudó a recoger los platos y, antes de que el chico pudiera hacer o decir algo, una idea le vino en mente. "Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke la miró, mostrándose confundido (o tan confundido como él se dejaba ver). "¿Qué?"

"Claro… ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?"- murmuró la chica para sí, volteó hacia el Uchiha. "Vamos."- le dijo, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo fuera del departamento.

"Sakura… ¿a dónde me llevas?"- preguntó Sasuke, levemente intrigado por el repentino comportamiento de la chica, quien apenas y le había dado tiempo de cerrar la puerta de su residencia.

"A la oficina de la Hokage."

La respuesta fue dicha en un tono algo ansioso y Sasuke no se molestó en preguntar nada más; claro, no le agradaba la idea de ser arrastrado por la villa por una chica, sin que le dieran mayores explicaciones, pero tampoco podía oponer resistencia ahora, ya que se trataba de Sakura la que lo tenía en esa situación. Y si antes no podía negarse a los pequeños favores que le pedía, él _sabía_ que en esos instantes no podría negarle _absolutamente_ nada, de hecho, ni siquiera pondría resistencia alguna.

Y si le preguntaba a qué se debía eso, bueno… no tenía porque responder a esa pregunta.

'Hmph. Solo se la respondería a Sakura.'

* * *

"¡Pero, Shizune-san, en serio necesito hablar con ella urgente!"

"Lo siento, Sakura, pero Tsunade-sama está muy ocupada en estos momentos. Tal vez mañana puedas venir—"

Sasuke observaba aquel intercambio de palabras con algo de irritación. Aun no sabía por qué Sakura lo había llevado a ver a la Hokage, pero sea lo que fuera, él solo quería ir a un lugar tranquilo, donde pudiera estar con ella sin ser perturbados, y poder expresarle lo mucho que le importaba. Después de todo, el no era el tipo de persona que hiciera muestras de afecto en público (a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, pensó Sasuke, entrecerrando sus ojos), claro que no le importaba el contacto inocente de sus manos (motivo por el cual aun no dejaba que Sakura lo soltara).

"¡Pero es muy importante!"

Shizune, quien los había detenido antes de que entraran a la oficina de la Hokage, miró a Sakura con preocupación; para que la joven estuviera así de insistente, lo que le molestaba debía ser de importancia. "¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte en algo."

La pelirrosa consideró la propuesta un momento y luego asintió. "Si, Shizune-san, creo que si puedes ayudarme."

En el camino hacia el hospital, Sakura le dio un resumido recuento de lo que ocurría, muy resumido, que solo fue un simple: "Creo que algo le pasó a Sasuke-kun." Al llegar ahí, fueron directo a la oficina de la asistente de la Hokage.

"Entonces… no estás segura si algo le puso haber pasado."- dijo Shizune, mientras revisaba al muchacho por algún indicio de lesión. "Abre la boca, por favor, Sasuke."

El Uchiha obedeció a regañadientes.

"No…"

Shizune asintió levemente. "Muy bien, lo revisare para ver si tiene alguna herida interna, pero no ha tenido una misión en dos semanas y, a menos que se haya lastimado entrenado, no creo encontrar algo."

"Gracias, Shizune-san…"- dijo Sakura, haciendo una pequeña pausa. "¿Podrías tomarle una muestra de sangre también?"

La joven mujer la miró sorprendida ante esa sugerencia, empezando a sospechar que la chica le ocultaba algo. "¿No crees que eso ya es un poco exagerado, Sakura?"

"Por favor, Shizune-san, solo hazme ese favor."

"Sakura."- dijo Sasuke, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres; no necesitó decir más, su expresión mostraba claramente su descontento con la situación.

Sin embargo, Sakura puso su mejor expresión de suplica y eso lo desarmó por completo.

"Sasuke-kun… ¿por mi?"

Sasuke desvió la mirada, ocultando el leve rubor que cubrió sus mejillas y tratando de suprimir el deseo de besar a Sakura que nació en él. "Aa…"

Y solo porque aquel comportamiento ya era algo común entre los dos jóvenes, Shizune pasó por alto el rubor que creyó ver. "Espera afuera, Sakura."

La chica asintió y salió al pasillo.

* * *

Shizune salió de su oficina minutos después y se encontró a una Sakura mirándola de forma impaciente. Soltó un suspiro de resignación casi inaudible, pensando en una forma de decirle a Sakura lo que ella ya había sospechado desde antes de empezar la revisión.

Había revisado a Sasuke, buscando cualquier indicio que mostrara algo fuera de lo normal, ya fuera heridas internas, algún patrón extraño en su flujo de chakra, alguna anomalía en su actividad cerebral, sus reflejos, su visión, su Kekkei Genkai; algo, lo que _fuera_, pero no encontró nada. Sasuke estaba bien, en perfectas condiciones de salud; no había nada raro en él (nada que ella notara, el chico seguía siendo frio, reservado y arrogante como siempre).

"¿Y bien?"

"Sakura, revisé todos los aspecto de Sasuke que pensé podría encontrar algo, pero no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, tal y como lo imagine. Sasuke está bien, está en perfectas condiciones, de hecho."- hizo una pausa, para asegurarse que la chica la estuviera escuchando. "Aun debo esperar para ver que me dirán los resultados de las muestras de sangre, pero estoy segura que no encontrare nada anormal ahí, tampoco."

Sakura se veía confundida. "No puede ser, debe haber algo que olvidaste, tal vez ¿un golpe en la cabeza que pasaste por alto?... no sé, lo que sea."

"En serio que no hay nada malo en él, Sakura."

"Pero… pero él… ¡él no es el mismo de siempre!"- Sakura exclamó, esperando hacer entender su preocupación.

Pero Shizune no parecía comprender el por qué de tanta urgencia. "¿Por qué lo dices, Sakura?"

"Porque… porque… ¡porque me besó!"- volvió a exclamar la pelirrosa, luchando inútilmente contra el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas. "Y es muy _tierno_ y _cariñoso_ conmigo."

Shizune calló, sorprendida ante esa confesión; recuperó su compostura segundos después, a tiempo para ver a Sasuke salir de du oficina y posicionarse junto a Sakura. "¿¡Besaste a Sakura!?"

Sasuke miró a la asistente de la Hokage con un pequeño deje de irritación, pero se limitó a responder. "Hn."- fue todo lo que le dijo, para después voltear hacia Sakura. "¿Y para qué es todo esto?"

"¿Porque estas actuando extraño?"- respondió Sakura con algo de inseguridad.

El Uchiha comprendió, al fin, lo que pasaba y no pudo evitar reír ligeramente a causa de eso.

La joven mujer, que había estado observando la interacción de los muchachos, dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida ante los que sus oídos habían captado. Esa, definitivamente, había sido una risa sincera, nada que ver con las que acostumbrara soltar el ex vengador.

"Sakura, no me digas que todo esto es por lo que te dije mientras desayunábamos."

La aludida se ruborizó, algo avergonzada. "Si…"

El pelinegro se inclinó un poco hacia el oído de la chica. "Preferiría aclarar eso en privado."- le susurró.

Sakura asintió, no confiando en sus palabras por el momento. 'Detesto sentirme así…' pensó.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sasuke volteó hacia Shizune por un breve momento, lo suficiente para despedirse y llevarse a Sakura con él.

Shizune los vio desaparecer al final del pasillo y se quedó observando ese lugar por varios minutos más, mientras su mente asimilaba todo lo que había visto. Y es que… la _ternura_ que había mostrado Sasuke era increíble… _imposible_. Si no lo hubiera visto, no hubiera creído que algo andaba mal con el chico.

"¿Me habré equivocado en algo?"

Ahora realmente esperaba encontrar algo fuera de lo normal es los resultados de las pruebas de sangre que había tomado.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Ok, seguramente quedaron con gusto a poco despues de la larga espera, y en serio que no sé como disculparme por eso, pero solo les pido que me tengan paciencia, que hago lo que puedo en ponerme al día con todos los fics que tengo que escribir (aun me quedan tres por actualizar y uno esta en hiatus). Así que, solo eso les pido por ahora, paciencia, que trataré de no defraudarlos.**

**Mañana revisaré el capitulo de nuevo para ver si pasé algun error por alto, pero ahora tengo mucho sueño para hacer eso.**

**Un especial agradeciemiento a:**

**Annamariia, Ari.SasuSaku, sakurauchihaharuno, Alexandra, Atori-chan, Denii-Asakura, .:SakuraChan:., saku315, ALenis, L.I.T, Gothic-sweet angel, Lost princess, Sussy-chan, kaoru-uchiha, HaRuNo-SaMy, Katsura-chan Uchiha, Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M, Florciita-chan, Kenia Uchiha, -Sakuritah-, ikamari, Tamaho, iriahs, a-thedarknessqueen, Sakurita55, Alexa Hiwatari, Acuarito, saku-chanxsasu, Barita Haruno, Harlett, Sakurass.**

**_No responderé aqui los reviews anonimos, porque no se puede, lo dice en el reglamento de y no quiero tener problemas. Pero, si desean, les responderé en mi LJ, el link esta en mi perfil._**

_**Proximo capitulo: Day two: segunda parte y ultima.**_

_**"...¿Por qué actuas asi?"**_

_**"Porque te amo, Sakura... Y solo quiero demostrartelo."**_

_**Si la promesa que intentaba cumplir ya era díficil de mantener por si sola, con esa confecíon, sería imposible.**_

_**-**_

_**"¿Parejas?"**_

_**"Si, con besos y abrazos y todo eso..."**_

**Hasta la proxima, que, esperemos sea pronto. No olviden sus comentarios, los apreciaría.**


End file.
